Anonymous Love
by smilingbutbroken
Summary: Leaf Green is your typical nerd in school and Gary Oak is the typical popular jock. The problem? Leaf is in charge of an anonymous advice column on romance and relationships and Gary just so happens to send in something to the column: advice on asking her out. Throw in some crazy best friends, a couple secrets, and a dash of teenage hormones.. Let's see how this plays out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

_I know it's stupid to start a new story when I just started one but inspiration struck me and I couldn't help myself. Don't hate me? Anyway, this is an ORS fic with CS in it. Those are the two shippings in this! Also, I know I rate my stories T for language but this story has a LOT more than usual. Take this rating seriously, there's lots of language. _**  
**

_Okay, I really want some feedback on this. This is different than how I usual write so let me know if you like it, hate it, or love it. With that, please enjoy this new story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pokemon._

* * *

**Welcome to Anonymous Love! Here, you can vent your feelings and ask for advice on your relationships whether it's dealing with something current, ending the romance or beginning it. One more thing though. On this site, don't expect an answer you want to hear. The truth hurts sweetie. Ask away!**

**Q&A with Anonymous Love**

**Q: **AL, please help me! Lately my boyfriend has been acting super weird. First of all he is constantly being lovey-dovey with me and is also being way secretive. Like, last night I called him at least twenty times and he didn't answer the phone. Today where I asked where he went he began stuttering and then said he was out with his friends. I really think he's cheating on me. We've been going out for a year though. How could this be happening? Is he really a dirty cheater?

~Hopelessly Confused

**A: **Why hello there, Hopelessly Confused. Sorry to break it to ya honey but you sound like you have a case of overly attached girlfriend. Super serious. Call a doctor. Joking. But honestly, it does sound like you need to lay off a bit. Twenty times in one night? Maybe he just wants some space. And if he is cheating on you, well that fellow can just suck his dick because you deserved better. Cheaters are asswipes, end of story.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Leaf Green pressed enter and the new post appeared on her blog, _Anonymous Love_. The thing was popular as hell. Girls left and right were constantly sending in new questions on their relationships. The questions could be normal like, "Getting tired of him, should I just end it now?" or they could be extremely creepy. "Lately I've been following this really cute guy I like. He's totally adorable so I decided I'm in love with him. How can I get him to notice me? The love letters in his locker aren't working, he just throws them away," was something that would appear on the website occasionally. Crazy right?

No matter the questions, though, Leaf would answer them anyway. Sometimes she was a bitch but she was okay with that – no one knew it was her anyway. When a girl was literally stalking someone she needed to be told that what she was doing was wrong. Way wrong.

Leaf had decided to make the advice column blog thingy one day after a particularly boring day at school. Let's just say that Leaf wasn't the most popular. Scratch that. She was the stereotypical geek, nerd, and loser: whatever you want to call her.

That day at school she'd witnessed a nasty breakup between a couple that had only been a couple for literally two hours. Seriously, _two hours_. Yep, you're thinking: "What the hell has happened to society?" Spot on? Knew it.

Honestly, Leaf thought it was so stupid she had ran around the corner and had busted out in laughter. But then, she had thought how sad that really was. Leaf being such a big romantic, she never wanted to see another "couple" abuse the power of love like that.

That's how _Anonymous Love _came into play. Leaf being the _Anonymous _part of it, no one knew it was her. She liked it that way though. If they knew it was her who would want to ask her for advice? The answer is simple: no one.

Back to the present, Leaf shut her laptop and laid it on the floor next to her where she sat on her fuzzy light green bean bag chair. Lazily, she threw her hair on top of her head and secured it with an elastic before yawning and walking over to her bed.

She plopped down on it and glanced at her clock that was glowing with red numbers. It read 1:34 AM.

Leaf fell asleep immediately.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Almost as quickly as she had fallen asleep her god damned alarm clock had decided to bless her with its glorious presence.

"Mother fudger," Leaf groaned and knocked her alarm clock off the side table to shut it up.

Slowly and lazily she sat up and rubbed her eyes before standing up and walking – more like slowly walking like a zombie – to her bathroom. There she brushed her hair, teeth – the works – before finally leaving and stepping into her closet. She grabbed the first thing she saw on threw it on.

Lastly, she grabbed the only pair of shoes she ever wore – very old and worn out green converse – and put a grey beanie on her head.

Leaf walked towards the mirror and examined herself. Denim shorts with holes ripped in them, an off the shoulder dark green shirt, the hat and the shoes. Her eyes were dull with small bags under them and her hair was a mess.

"Great, my appearance matches my mood. Shitty," she spoke sarcastically to herself. Nodding to herself once, she grabbed her old and worn out brown leather messenger bag, iPhone and was out the bedroom door.

Downstairs, all the lights were off and Leaf smiled softly at the figure on the couch. Her mom must have had another hard day at work with trying to support both her and Leaf on two jobs. Leaf adjusted the blanket so it covered her mom fully before stepping out of the house and locking the door behind her.

On the way to school she stopped to get some coffee. She needed caffeine desperately.

"White chocolate mocha please. Venti," she said, not even looking at the cashier as she tried to dig out some money. Finally she managed to get a wrinkly ten dollar bill.

Once the coffee was ordered, Leaf was out quickly and then finished the short walk to school where she saw her two friends – and only friends for that matter – sitting outside waiting for her.

"Drew, I swear to the heavens above that if you keep on being such a dick I will twist your head three hundred and sixty degrees! Let the Lord bless your soul because it's going to need it!" A fuming brunette said, glaring coldly with eyes like liquid blue fire.

Said boy shrugged his shoulders and flicked his odd colored hair – green, bright green – and smirked.

"You little…!"

"Good morning to you too my beautiful little sunshines," Leaf greeted with a sarcastic smile plastered on her face.

Said "sunshines" turned to look at the girl standing before them.

"Oh hey, Leaf," Drew said, taking another bite of a muffin he had in his hands.

"Mornin' Drew," Leaf replied and turned to the other brunette that was still fuming, "I see your chipper as ever May," she laughed.

"I'm never happy when he's around," May said, accusingly pointing a finger at the green haired boy who looked like he could care less. "Ugh, today Drew–"

Leaf held up a hand to silence her friend. "Sorry May but you guys argue over the same thing every time. It's getting old." Leaf chuckled when she saw the disappointed look on May's face.

"Whatever, Leaf," she said childishly and crossed her arms.

"How about a sip of my white chocolate mocha?" Leaf sang and waved it in front of May's face.

"Yes please," she answered back and gladly took a sip from her friend's cup. "Thank you!"

"No problem," Leaf laughed, her green eyes showing the laugh was genuine. "You want some too Drew?"

Drew took the cup and took a sip before handing it back to Leaf.

"Ugh, you let him have some?" May asked, her nose wrinkling cutely in disgust.

"Aw, I'm sorry that you're disappointed at the fact that we're not actually kissing but instead we're stuck with these indirect ones through the lid of a coffee cup," he said with a sarcastic grin.

May rolled her eyes and took a frustrated breath in through her nose before turning back to Leaf.

"We go through this every day," Leaf sighed. "I get coffee and arrive at school to see you two fighting, then I give you coffee, you become happy, I offer some to Drew, you become sad and then it goes back to you two fighting. Geez."

"Face it, you'd go insane if Drew and I weren't fighting all the time," May pointed out with a smug look. Drew nodded to back her up.

"Only because I'd think the world was ending," she retorted back smartly.

"Whatever you say," Drew and May said at the same time before glaring at each other and turning away.

Leaf laughed and hooked her arms through each of her friend's arms. "Let's just go to class."

_~Anonymous Love~_

"Hey slut."

"Asshole."

"Whore.

"Bastard."

Leaf cracked a small grin at the boy sitting next to her none other than Gary-freaking-Oak.

Gary was a star on the diamond and could hit a homerun in his sleep. So, why was he, an athletic star and mega hottie, talking to Leaf, a nerd with only two friends?

He didn't know and neither did Leaf for that matter. That's just how they greeted each other every day. It wasn't like they didn't like each other. But, it wasn't like the _liked _each other either or they were friends. God no, _definitely_ not friends.

Leaf concluded it was just a "there" relationship. Not enemies, not friends, not even acquaintances. Their relationship was just… there.

The rest of the hour, Leaf didn't even notice Gary's eyes watching her from time to time noticing just how pretty she really was. Even with her tired eyes and shitty appearance.

_~Anonymous Love~_

May and Drew were once again bickering when Leaf came up to their table in the back corner of the lunchroom and set her tray down. Today's lunch jiggled slightly when the tray met the table. The three friends all made faces before laughing.

"Is there ever a moment when you two _aren't _fighting?" Leaf asked the two as she picked up the apple off her tray and twirled it by the stem.

"Nope," they answered in unison, switching their packed lunches just as they always did.

The three were a strange bunch. Leaf was the low life loser at school who everyone ignored – as mentioned before – and May was one of the art and theater geeks. Finally, Drew was a star when playing baseball just like Gary. He and Gary were the best. Gary being the best batter and Drew always striking everyone out, the school's team was almost always undefeatable.

Saying that, Drew was supposed to be with the jocks, May was supposed to be with all the other theater and arts kids and Leaf was honestly supposed to be eating alone in a bathroom stall or in the library. But no, none of them were following the status quo and they all stuck together.

People gave them weird looks all the time with the school being extremely cliquey, but once Drew sent a glare in their direction they'd shut up and walk away. No one wanted to be hated by one of the star athletes. No one.

Maybe the three stuck together because they'd known each other since kindergarten. Or maybe it was simply because they were best friends.

"You two seriously need to stop all this 'hating each other act' and just go get married and give Auntie Leaf some babies to play with on her weekends," Leaf said and busted out in laughter at the two's faces.

"Not funny," Drew muttered.

"Yeah and that would never happen anyways," May added although her face was bright red and she was nervously chewing her lip.

Leaf continued laughing. "Chill out guys. I wasn't being serious… unless there really is something between you two?"

She began laughing even harder at their newest faces.

"As if!" May exclaimed and reached over the table to take Leaf's apple out of her hand and take a bit out of it.

"Hey!" She protested and reached over to take May's untouched apple. May made a noise of protest before Leaf smugly said, "You don't even like green apples." She gestured to her new green apple and her old red apple now in May's hands.

"Ugh, you're right."

"Remind me again why I hang out with you guys?" Drew asked suddenly staring at his two friends who each were having a contest of who could hold the apple in their mouth the longest without touching it.

Their answers came out muffled and incomprehensible. Drew sighed but laughed nonetheless before looking above Leaf's head.

"Hey Gary," he said with a head nod. What was up with guys and head nods or whatever they were called? Did they even have a name?

"Drew," Gary nodded and turned to look at Leaf who was focusing really hard on not dropping the apple from her mouth.

"Hey slut," he greeted and took a seat next to her.

The apple dropped from Leaf's mouth. "Frack!" She exclaimed as May gleefully cheered in her seat. "Hey asshole," she said right back to him.

"What brings you here?" May asked, folding her hands under her chin and resting her elbows on the table.

Gary took a quick seat next to Leaf but didn't acknowledge her any further. "I just came to tell Drew that practice is extended today until six with our upcoming game and all."

"Aw, shit," Drew groaned and banged his head on the table. "Another extended practice?"

Gary sadly nodded.

"Ha, loser," Leaf laughed and pointed a finger at the green headed teen.

Suddenly May clapped her hands. "Why don't Leaf and I just come to your practice?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"What?" The other girl hissed.

"Come on Leaf, it'll be fun," May begged. Leaf sighed and huffed in her chair.

"Great, now I'll have to deal with you two after school too," Drew muttered with a flick of his hair.

Gary stood up and lifted a hand to say goodbye.

"See ya later whore," he smirked at Leaf.

"Bye bastard."

Once Gary was back at his table, May whipped her head around and stared Leaf in the eyes.

"So, what's going on with you and Gary?" She asked excitedly while taking a bite out of Drew's old sandwich that was now hers.

"No. More. Girl talk," Drew said robotically.

May ripped off a piece of her sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. "You hush. You've been living with it for what, thirteen years? Get used to it."

Leaf chuckled at her friends' behavior but then made a face at what May had just asked her. "Me and Gary? Nothing, why?"

"Ugh, you know what I'm talking about!" May said exasperated, laying her head on the table. "What's up with the whole 'hey asshole how's it going' thing?"

Leaf shrugged. "That's just how we greet each other."

"Why?" Drew finally took part in the conversation as always.

"I don't know. The first day in class when I saw him I thought he looked like an ass and he thought I was a slut because I was wearing my whore outfit," she explained.

"Oh," May said, understanding. "Anyone would call you a slut in your whore outfit," she pointed out.

"Exactly May! That's why I call it the whore outfit. I'll give you a sticker for effort," Leaf said with a bright smile, almost resembling a preschool teacher when a student could finally count to ten.

May shot her a dry look when suddenly the bell rang signaling for lunch to be over.

"Look, there's nothing between me and Gary and there never will be. Trust me," Leaf said, dumping her food and disposable tray in the trash before walking away.

Leaf was exactly right. Their relationship was nothing.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Here's how it would work. Every morning Leaf would get up, go to school and chat with May and Drew. Then they'd walk together but split ways as they went to homeroom. Leaf would then proceed to sit by Gary and they'd "greet" each other like usual. Then, nothing else would happen.

The two of them would sit in class, listening to the teacher rambling on about current events but still never talking to each other. The two would work together if they had to partner up with their table partner. They'd even be first to finish with nothing to do. Still, they wouldn't talk.

That's just how it went. All they said was their "greeting" and that was it. In the halls they'd ignore each other even if they bumped into one another. The only time they'd talk was if Gary was with Drew while Drew was with Leaf which wasn't very often.

In the hallways they'd also ignore the feeling of electricity if they brushed shoulders. The two were completely clueless when it came to love and let's face it – each other.

_~Anonymous Love~_

The final bell rang and Leaf gladly pushed her chair back and was the first to walk out of the class. Yippee, school was over for the day. Too bad she'd just have to come back tomorrow and repeat the process of sitting in class and trying her hardest to stay awake so she'd at least be slightly aware of what the teacher was saying.

Leaf sighed. She really needed to start paying attention more to keep her grades up. If she wanted to go to college _she _needed to have a scholarship. Her mom was already having enough time paying the bills for the house as it is.

Leaf rounded a corner to leave the school when suddenly May appeared in front of her with an arched brow.

"Hm, were you just about to ditch coming with me to Drew's baseball practice?"

Smiling Leaf said, "You know me too well."

"That I do," May confirmed with a nod and a smile before grabbed Leaf's hand. "Come on; let's go watch sweaty guys play with balls."

When the two girls arrived at the practice they each took a spot on the lowest bleacher where Leaf immediately took out her physics book, notebook and a pen. Sitting cross legged on the metal bench Leaf began her studying.

She didn't even get five minutes into her homework before May spoke.

"How are you not watching this?"

"Are you liking the view of Drew?" Leaf asked her, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Leaf, I love you and all but shut the hell up."

Leaf busted out laughing, finally looking up from her notes to laugh at May's face that was set in a glare.

"May, I love you too but you should know by now that I never shut the hell up and neither do you."

This time May cracked a smile and joined in on the laughing. "True."

For the next half hour May didn't interrupt Leaf's studying again. She knew about Leaf's situation and how bad she needed to keep her grades up.

It wasn't until the boys were taking a break did Leaf look up from her books.

"I thought after school I got a break from you two," Drew said approaching the two girls.

He had beads of sweat on his face and his hair was slightly damp from it. He also had dirt on his pants and everywhere else.

Leaf curiously glanced at May who appeared to be slightly blushing.

_Don't like him my ass_, Leaf thought, smirking to herself.

"Admit it, you love us," Leaf stated. "Besides, you would have ended up hanging out with us anyways."

Most days after school the trio would either retire to May's house to do homework or they'd go to the park to hang out. Though, Leaf normally refused to go anywhere if she had too much homework so sometimes the three just split ways for the rest of the day.

Drew gave Leaf the finger before turning around and going back in the dugout with the rest of his teammates.

"Ah, can't you feel the love radiating off of him?" Leaf muttered.

"You can't feel the love radiating off of any of us," May pointed out with a chuckle.

Leaf pondered the thought. "True, but that's why we're best friends. We all hate each other."

"Exactly," May agreed

After practice, Leaf juggled all the books in her hands, trying to balance all the weight. Her backpack was already stuffed with three textbooks and two binders and she had two more textbooks, a binder and a notebook in her hands.

"Having some trouble?" May asked as she stood up while grabbing her heavy backpack but no textbooks in her hands.

"Nope, I got this."

Leaf proved to herself that she didn't "have it" as she dropped the three books on the ground. She cursed under her breath and was about to get them but someone else had already beat her to it.

"Here you go."

She looked up only to lock my eyes with Gary's dark ones. Looking to the right she saw Drew was standing next to Gary perking a brow, his eyes focused on something behind Leaf, probably May.

Turning around Leaf saw her walk up to Drew, grab hold of his arm and drag him off the parking lot.

"I'm not walking with you today, Leaf! I need to tell Drew something, sorry!" She yelled but Leaf knew she was lying.

The ditched teen let out a frustrated groan and turned to face Gary.

"Thanks," Leaf muttered, taking the books Gary was still holding.

They brushed fingers but both of the oblivious teens ignored the spark.

Leaf quickly averted her gaze and mumbled to herself, "First May makes me come to this stupid practice and then just leaves me."

Gary perked a brow after hearing what the girl in front of him said. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy watching a hot guy like me practicing."

Leaf turned around to lock gazes with him once again. She studied his face for a second. He had a firm jaw, nice dark eyes that were pretty much black, and spiky chestnut locks. Leaf didn't miss the smirk adorning his face either. Honestly, she was about to let herself think that Gary was attractive but she quickly shoved that thought away.

"Like what you see?" He asked making Leaf be the one to perk a brow.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, you're just like Drew."

What happened next was the most unexpected thing to happen. Gary Oak laughed out loud at something Leaf – the nerd, don't forget that – had just said.

Said girl crinkled her eyebrows together until Gary's laughter died down.

"I'm nothing like him," he assured her.

"Sure." Leaf glanced around and noticed everyone else had already left. "Quick question… why are you here?"

"Because I had practice…" He trailed and motioned to his sweaty self and then the baseball field.

Leaf shook her head. "No, I mean why are you here talking to me? Everyone else is gone and if you haven't noticed I'm kind of the loner loser type while you're the attractive jock type."

She usually didn't point these things out, there was no need stating things already obvious, but right now she was confused. Downright confused.

"The attractive jock, huh?" Gary started with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

"That's not what I meant!" Leaf exclaimed as she felt her cheeks burning up. What the hell was that? Leaf never blushed. What was this guy doing to her?

Gary chuckled. "Whatever. I don't know why I'm talking to you considering I never do," he noted as he started studying Leaf as she did to him.

The first thing he noticed about her was her startling gaze. It was firm and not necessarily cold but it kept people from messing with her. Gary eyed the rest of her face. Her eyes were a dark green, a nice hazel color, and she had the longest brown hair reaching below her waist.

"Like what you see?" Leaf mimicked, snapping Gary out of his studying.

"Kind of," he said rather bluntly and enjoyed the look of shock on her face.

Leaf kept her cool. "Why are you talking to me?"

"I don't really know… but you interest me. You have since you called me an asshole," he told her.

"Only because you called me a slut," she pointed out.

"True," he agreed and started walking backwards. "I'll see you around."

With that Gary turned and walked away leaving a gaping Leaf.

What hell was that?

Gary Oak said she interested him. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

* * *

_There you have it, the first chapter of this story! Please tell me you liked it? Let me know in a review! _

_A message to all my BTB readers: I'll update as soon as possible, hopefully this week! If you don't read my other story, check it out?:) _

_Finally, check out my poll if you want to! _

_With that, I'm signing off to you guys! Stay dorky my lovelies~_

_~dorkyreader _


	2. Chapter 2

_Woo, I'm back. Time flies by so I have to apologize about my lack of updating. School's a bitch, ya know? Anyway, here's another chapter of Anonymous Love and let me tell you, friends, my heart filled with chocolate flavored unicorns when I saw that I received all the lovely reviews, favorites, and story alerts. You rock my socks. So thanks to wreninflight, theasianwonder, eeveeluvr, aquablossom, angellyx13, cherrylovesshipping, iamadragon, TheOneMagic, Colbs, SappirePrincess, LeafxGreenx3, TeNsHi DrEaM, Panini-Chanx3, and Cierraluvspokemon4eva for the lovely reviews! Mwah! _**  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon_

_Warning: Language and perverted thoughts lol XD _

* * *

**Welcome to Anonymous Love! Here, you can vent your feelings and ask for advice on your relationships whether it's dealing with something current, ending the romance or beginning it. One more thing though. On this site, don't expect an answer you want to hear. The truth hurts sweetie. Ask away!**

**Q&A with Anonymous Love**

**Q: **Hey there, Anonymous Love. Here's the deal. I'm kind of in love with my best friend's older brother. I know, it's completely uncalled for and extremely weird but I can't help it! He's just so cute and smart and strong and… you get the point, right? We've also… um… made out a couple times behind my best friend's back. What should I do?

~Completely in Love

**A: **You've got yourself in a pickle, Completely in Love. Luckily, I have a solution for you. Short and sweet. You can't help who you love. Go for it girl. And instead of doing it behind her back, tell her right now so she doesn't find out the hard way later. Trust me, if that happens she'll think you're a slutty whore backstabbing bitch. It's just the way girls are. Even if you are best friends.

_~Anonymous Love~_

"Hey Mom," Leaf greeted after getting back from Drew's baseball practice. She was still confused and slightly flustered about what Gary had said to her but she had to admit… the way he came out and said that made her start to think about him. Maybe Leaf was a little interested in him too.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day today?" Leaf's mom, Felicity, asked giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"As good as any day at school can be. May and Drew were arguing as usual and I did plenty of studying as usual. Did you just get home from work?" Leaf asked, walking towards the fridge to pull out a pitcher of iced tea.

Felicity nodded as she got back to her work on her laptop. "Yes I did, another long day," she said and continued, "May and Drew are completely in love with each other."

"I know," Leaf laughed lightly and then furrowed her eyebrows together giving her mom a concerned look. "Mom, I can work too you know. I wouldn't mind helping you out. I don't even need a phone," she gestured to her smart phone in her hand.

"Leaf, enough of that. I want you to have fun as a teenager and not be held down by working all the time. Just because your father left doesn't mean I can't support you."

"But Mom… I really don't mind. I have all straight A's and May and Drew would understand."

"Honey, really, it's okay. I make enough for the two of us."

"Mom-" Leaf tried again.

"End of discussion," Felicity cut her off.

Leaf mentally cursed her stupid father in her head before rolling her eyes and walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room where she plopped on her bed and dialed May's number.

"Hey," May answered after a couple rings.

"What the hell was that?" Leaf asked referring to when May left with Drew to leave Leaf along with Gary.

May laughed from the other end of the phone. "What the hell was what? Oh yeah, leaving you with Gary. _Ooh la la_," she sang. "Now, give me the details. Did you guys do the nasty?"

Leaf's jaw dropped. "May, you nasty pervert." Leaf still couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding which I know you know. Seriously, though, what went down?"

"Before you get in all the 'holy crap you guys are so cute and should fuck and make babies' attitude I want to remind you what I told you at lunch today. Gary and I have nothing and we never will. He's just someone I talk to sometimes," Leaf tried to explain to the stubborn girl on the other end of the phone.

"Okay fine," May sighed. "You guys should _totally _fu–"

"May!" Leaf busted out into laughter as her best friend did too.

"Okay on to more important matters…" May trailed off.

"What are we finally choosing the names for you and Drew's children?" Leaf asked sarcastically.

May sounded like she was gagging on the other end. "God no. I mean, you never call me so soon after we saw each other unless something happened."

Mentally, Leaf groaned in annoyance. May knew her too well.

"It's Mom again. I don't understand why she just won't let me throw my phone away and get a job. It's really not that big of a deal," she grumbled.

"Think about it this way. You and Felicity are a lot alike. Both stubborn as hell and independent. Do you really think your mom wants to weigh you down with work? Think about it, when she was your age she was one of the populars and the prom queen type teenager. She wants you to have as much fun as she did."

"Oh my God, shut the fuck up May. You're sounding too smart," Leaf complained even though she knew May was completely right.

"You know I'm right," she said and Leaf could picture her smirking victoriously.

"Sure," Leaf rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'll be off now to finish up my homework. Thanks boo, I love you," she said goodbye.

"Love you too honey bunchkins!" May laughed and then hung up to leave Leaf with a shit load of homework.

_~Anonymous Love~_

The next day at school Leaf was sitting in the back corner of homeroom next to an empty seat. Gary wasn't here today and for an unknown reason to Leaf she felt nervous. Here's the thing though: Leaf was never one to worry about others too much. There was just something about Gary and honestly it made her annoyed.

Why did she care about this one boy so much to the point where she was gnawing off her lower lip just because he wasn't in class?

"You know, slut, you really shouldn't bite your lip like that," a familiar boy's voice said as he plopped down in the seat next to her.

Immediately, Leaf stopped biting her lip and narrowed her eyes at him. "And why the hell shouldn't I, asshole?"

"Let's just say it makes you look even more distracting than you usually are," Gary answered simply, leaning back in his chair.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Leaf asked, a brow arched and mouth hanging open just a little.

"Take it however you like."

Sighing, Leaf turned to her books and neither of them talked to each other for the rest of the period.

_~Anonymous Love~_

"Why were you late this morning?" Leaf asked Gary who was walking beside her down the hallway. She hadn't asked him to but he followed her anyway.

Gary shifted his dark eyes on her. "Did you miss me?"

"Fuck you," she answered simply and walked a little faster but slowed back down when she heard him chuckle. God, why did she found that sound extremely attractive? Leaf wanted to pull her hair out at all these sudden thoughts and feelings.

"Woke up a little late," he admitted, running a hand through his hair, another action that made Leaf's hands a little more slicker and her heart beat a little faster.

_Damn you teenage hormones,_ she cursed in her head growing annoyed with herself.

"Ah, I see."

"What, no smart ass comments thrown back at me as usual?"

Leaf stopped and turned around to look Gary in the eyes just as the bell rang and the halls became empty. She searched his eyes and his face trying to come up with a reason for why he was talking to her. Screw all the "you interest me" crap. Leaf wanted to know.

"Why the hell are you even talking to me? I don't care if you're quote, interested in me, unquote but it's really starting to piss me the fuck off. I'm at the bottom of the pyramid. I'm a nerdy loner-type loser with two friends while you're chilling out at the tip of that pyramid. Why are you here?" She gestured to him and then herself.

Leaf had no idea why she was so mad all of a sudden. Maybe it was because she _knew _that she was developing a small crush on him and wanted to end it now.

Gary stared right back at her like she'd done to him and just like her, his palms grew slick just from looking in those fiery hazel eyes and the way her jaw was tense.

"I was asking myself that same question to be completely honest," he admitted, snapping himself out of his small trance. "I don't know why I'm talking to you. You're right. You're a loser and I'm Mr. Popular; correct me if I'm wrong."

All Leaf did was continue staring at him waiting for him to go on.

"I like you Leaf. I don't know what it is but you're different and I want to get to know you better," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

After a few moments of silence and the two teens staring each other down Leaf sighed and relaxed just a bit. She hated that she was so jumpy and tense around him. Leaf never gave shit about the people around her but now it was all changing so quickly. She barely even knew the guy.

"You want to get to know me?" Leaf clarified feeling the need to run a hand through her hair but couldn't because of her grey beanie.

"I think I do," Gary answered, slightly rocking back and forth on his feet.

The corner of Leaf's lips lifted into a tiny smirk and she readjusted her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Fine then. Meet me at Starbucks after school for just this once and we'll both get to know each other."

"I'm not sure why but that sounds extremely appealing to me," Gary said, a smile growing on his face, his perfect white teeth showing. No wonder all the girls liked him.

"Trust me, I'm not that exciting of a person," Leaf said with a roll of her eyes.

Suddenly, Gary's hand was on the small of her back pulling her into him while his other hand was resting on her hip. "I think you're not giving yourself enough credit. You seem pretty damn interesting to me."

"And you're a damn flirt," she shot back at him but didn't move to get out of his hold no matter how angry her face looked or her voice sounded.

"I bet you secretly love it."

"I sure as hell don't."

"Then why aren't you pushing me away?"

As much as she didn't want to – although she was trying to convince herself she hated the feeling of her being in his embrace – Leaf pushed him away and turned around walking to her class that she was now ten minutes late for. Shit.

"There you go, bastard!" She called back to him as she walked down the hallway to her classroom.

"Thank you very much you whore!" He said to her as well. Leaf ducked her head and the most unexpected thing appeared on her face from being called a whore.

She blushed and bit her lip trying to fight back the smile.

_~Anonymous Love~_

"Drew I'm going to make sure there won't be a chance of you reproducing if you don't shut up," was what Leaf heard as she sat down at the three friends' usual lunch table.

"What, no! Then I can't play with the babies on the weekends!" Leaf cried out in fake sadness.

Drew and May's heads shot up to glare at Leaf who was fake smirking at the two of them.

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue arguing, kiss, let Drew work his baby making magic and then come back to me," Leaf said sarcastically and took a bite out of her slice of pizza she'd just bought in the lunch line.

She watched amused as May and Drew leaned in towards each other, eyes closing before they both busted out with laughter and shoved each other away.

"Oh, hell no," they both said still laughing and Leaf joined in with their laughter.

"One day," Leaf said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat," Drew answered and proceeded to push his lunch towards May as she gave him hers.

Leaf rolled her eyes at their obliviousness. Then again, Leaf was also in a situation where she was too stubborn and oblivious to notice that her match made in heaven was meeting her at Starbucks to get to know her better. Bullshit, he just wanted to go on a date with her in the most unobvious way possible.

"Anyway," May moved on as she unwrapped her new lunch, "you're coming over to my house right? Drew doesn't have practice _finally_."

"Oh yeah, about that…" Leaf began and took another bite of pizza.

"What's up?" Drew questioned. "Don't want to hang out with me after all the time we've been apart?" He said teasingly.

Leaf cracked a smile at her best friend. "Actually I kind of have plans."

"Holy shit!" May screamed and Drew slapped a hand over her mouth and held her closer than normal– wink wink–as several heads turned to look at them.

"Nothing to see here," Drew commented nonchalantly and released May once all people staring went back to their own business.

"My little Leafy has plans! She's growing up so fast!" May fake cried just as Leaf was doing earlier and pressed her forehead against Drew's shoulder. Suddenly, her crying stop and she turned her head so now her blue eyes were staring intently into Leaf's and she lifted herself off of Drew's arm. "Wait… with who?"

"I _would _tell you but I know you're just going to freak out and I don't know," Leaf paused before wildly flailing her arms around, "tell the whole world?"

May narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"What about telling me?" Drew asked, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Sure because I can actually trust that you won't make a scene," Leaf replied, smiling at May but talking to Drew.

"Why would a scene need to be…" he paused as Leaf whispered in his ear, "…oh, that's why."

"Not fair Leaf, I thought you were my best friend?" May whined and rested her face in the palm of her hand.

"Aw, I'm just messing with you May, of course I'll tell you," Leaf said with a laugh.

"I know, I was just having a bit of fun," May smiled.

Leaf rolled her eyes playfully. Of course.

"I'm actually going to meet up with Gary after school today."

May's blue eyes widened excitedly and she quickly tucked her hair repeatedly behind her ear – something she'd do when she was excited. "I knew it! I knew there was something between you guys! What happened? Is it a real date?"

"Whoa May, calm down," Leaf laughed, holding up her hands, "No it's not a date; I suggested we should get coffee together and that's all that happened. I promise."

"I'm sorry it's just that for once you're initiating a social gathering with someone outside of me and Drew and without us forcing you to do it." May turned to glance at Drew. "That's just a bonus though." The two of them nodded together.

"You guys make me sound like a very antisocial person."

"You are one," Drew pointed out.

"I choose to be one," Leaf shot back at him.

"Back to the point, do you or do you not have the hots for him?" May asked, steering them back on topic as usual – something that Leaf was finding very annoying at the moment.

"Can we not talk about my teammate and my best friend while I'm with you?" Drew asked desperately.

"Shh," May shushed him but not breaking eye contact with Leaf. The two girls were having a staring contest.

Finally, Leaf stood up, Styrofoam tray in hand and threw it away suddenly losing her appetite. Just like the day before she glanced at May and Drew and said, "There is nothing between Gary and I and there never will be." That's right: nothing.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Gary Oak, to say the least, was downright confused. What the hell was this low life nerd doing to him? Why would she of all people make his heart feel like it dropped into his stomach and make his hands shake and sweat? No one had ever had that ability before.

Now, he wasn't a player or anything even though when you first cross paths with him it would seem that way. No, he just has the girls hot on his heels endlessly flirting with him and trying to at least get his number so they would have the possibility of getting asked out by him. Each time he said no to every single girl.

That's brings us back to the question. Why this one girl? What made her so special and why did Gary _want_ her?

Gary Oak, Mr. Popular, ran a hand through his chestnut spikes before opening the door to meet up with this girl who somehow managed to steal his heart. Even if he didn't know it yet.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Leaf stopped drumming her fingers on the side of the warm cup when she heard the ding of the bells chiming, signaling that someone had just walked in. Her eyes met with black ones and she smiled slightly, taking a sip from her drink that was now cool enough to not burn her throat.

Gary smiled back and joined her in the back corner on the plush sofa after getting his drink as well.

"Hey there, asshole," she greeted with a smile on her face. Why it was there, she didn't know.

"Greeting to you as well, slut," Gary said with a salute.

Leaf quietly laughed and sat her drink on the coffee table littered with magazines in front of them before pulling her knees towards her chest and facing Gary.

"You said you wanted to know more about me, correct?"

"Yup."

"Then ask away good sir."

Gary smirked slightly at the fact that her vocab was weird – a good weird though.

"Let's see… how about we start off with something easy?" He sat his cup down next to Leaf's. "Do you have any pets?"

"How original," she said dryly. "Yeah I do but he's really antisocial and only comes out on a rare occasions. His name is Mr. Meows."

Laughing lightly, the two of them continued firing question to one another and it eventually got to the topic of love. Fate maybe?

"You've never had a girlfriend?" Leaf asked, her mouth dropping slightly.

"Don't catch flies," Gary teased and she snapped her mouth shut. "Why are you so shocked? Could it be because I'm so charming and blessed with amazing looks?"

Leaf scoffed. "Oh please. I'm shocked because you're with the 'in crowd' and in class do you know how many girl stare at you twirling their hair and snapping their gum? Damn it's annoying."

"None of those girls are my type," he answered simply with a shrug.

"Then what's your type, huh?"

Out of nowhere, Gary reached over and played with a strand of Leaf's hair making her heart stop momentarily. His breath fanned over her face as he talked. "Maybe I'm into the quieter girls like you."

"Stop messing around you ass," Leaf pushed him away finally snapping out of her trance. "Besides, who says I'm fucking quiet?"

"Okay, okay, I take it back. How about this? From a distance you seem quiet but then once you start talking everyone just wishes you'd shut up," he laughed while scooting away from Leaf a little. Leaf felt uncomfortable not having him beside her anymore but she mentally punched herself in the boob to stop anymore thoughts like that from sprouting in her brain.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Gary asked, getting back to their little game of twenty questions.

"Sort of… I met him at camp my sophomore year. It was a fling more than anything," she answered and blushed barely.

Gary actually started laughing as Leaf looked at him like he was crazy. What the hell was his problem?

"What?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Nothing," Gary laughed, "Just imagine how funny it would be if all the people at school knew that I've never had a girlfriend but you've had a boyfriend. Not trying to be mean but you know our school and they're stupid social pyramid."

Leaf nodded, agreeing with Gary. The students in the school really did take the entire social pyramid and the popular and non-popular thing a little bit too seriously. Wait until the school found out about Leaf and Gary's little date.

"True," Leaf said.

"It's pretty weird though how we have to stick with our 'groups' you know? I mean, no offense but you're a lot cooler than I thought you would be. You're not just the stereotypical nerd with no life."

"Thanks?" Leaf laughed but then bit her lip. "I know what you mean though which is why after this little get together we're having let's not hang out again, okay?"

Leaf glanced at Gary questionably when she noticed his face of confusion and shock. He quickly recovered though.

"And here I thought you actually liked me," he joked but it was obvious to anyone but Leaf that there was a little bit of hurt in his eyes. Being the oblivious teen she is though, she continued on not noticing it.

"It's not that but people already give me shit because my best friends are Drew and May and I don't need any more because I'm hanging out with you. Even if our school is stupid we still need to stick with our groups like you said earlier. It's just the way it works," Leaf shrugged.

Gary perked a brow. "I never pegged you as someone who cared what others thought about them."

"I'm not," she snapped dangerously, "but, I would hate the attention that would come even if we are just friends. Just leave it alone and we can go back to ignoring each other after this, got it? I still never found out why all of a sudden you're taking in interest in me."

Ignoring everything else Leaf said, Gary answered the question that had been going through her mind. "What if I don't want to ignore you or be ignored by you? Ever thought that I never wanted to be 'Mr. Popular' just because I'm playing a sport I love? And have you ever thought that maybe those people that swarm around me aren't really my friends and for once I want an actual friend?"

Leaf was taken aback by his sudden confession. Who would have thought? Usually in those stories you read about the popular people they love where they stand on the social scale and work hard to stay there. Apparently, in this situation it was quite the opposite where all Gary wanted to do was play a sport.

Leaf contemplated a couple things in her head for a second. Should she become friends with him and ignore all the drama that would head their way or would she continue ignoring him even though there would be an obvious discomfort from not being with him.

This was why Leaf didn't talk to that many people in the first place. Something so small could turn into something big as fast as snapping your fingers. This was why Leaf only had two friends and the rest of the time she hid in her room. This was why she purposely made her name as the 'nerd' and purposely avoided participating in school activities. Call her antisocial and a little over the top but all she wanted was to be left out of 'drama' that high schoolers created. Even if this issue wasn't big now Leaf knew that by tomorrow she could had pizza stuffed down her bra by a 'popular'.

"Look Gary, I like you. You're a lot better than those cliché popular athletes like in the books but why do you think I'm labeled as the 'nerd'? It's because I want to be one so I don't think us being friends would work all that well. Besides I'm really not as interesting as you think." Leaf glanced at her phone purposely avoiding Gary's eyes. "I've gotta get home now but… I'll see you around."

After a couple seconds of silence Gary spoke up. "See you around."

As Leaf walked out of the café she didn't look back once to see that Gary was still watching her. Neither of them noticed that they didn't say goodbye to each other with their "nicknames" either.

Well, fuck, this was messing up fate's plans.

* * *

_Lol I kind of added the ending and thought it was hilarious but yeah... it probably wasn't but oh well XD So, I gave you a little fluff between Leaf and Gary but I'm mean so I'm ending it there so get it all while you can! A quick note to my **Back to the Basics** readers, I'm sorry for not updating but I've almost got the chapter done. I'm stuck! Ah!_

_Anyways~ give me your thoughts and more of your lovely reviews! Love you all my lovelies! :3_

_~dorkyreader_


	3. Chapter 3

_Two updates in one night? I'm on a roll! Wow guys, thank you so much for the reviews, I really do love all my readers/favoriters/alerters! You are my sunshine:D Anyway, some of you are curious as to why the plot is moving so fast but trust me, it's a part of the story. Not only that but we get some drama in here at the end so read away!_

_Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope. Never in a million years will I own Pokemon. Sigh. Let me go drown in my tears. _

* * *

**Welcome to Anonymous Love! Here, you can vent your feelings and ask for advice on your relationships whether it's dealing with something current, ending the romance or beginning it. One more thing though. On this site, don't expect an answer you want to hear. The truth hurts sweetie. Ask away!**

**Q&A with Anonymous Love**

**Q: **Hey Anonymous Love. There's this boy I really like but he's head over heels in love with someone else. Did I fail to mention he's my best friend? I don't want to lose him.

~Afraid.

**A: **Dear Afraid, I guess that's tough, huh? I've never been in this situation – thank God – but the only thing I can say is to tell him. If he leaves you then he was never your friend. You'll know he's truly your best friend if he stays with you no matter what. Good luck, girl.

_~Anonymous Love~_

The next day at school, Leaf and Gary didn't say a word to each other. They wouldn't even make eye contact. Gary would try occasionally but Leaf wouldn't budge. Even when the teacher announced that you could work with your partner on a worksheet, Leaf refused.

When the bell rang, Leaf gathered her stuff and walked out of the classroom without sparing a glance at the confused and slightly annoyed boy. Leaf had her reasons though; at least, that's what she was trying to tell herself. She could already hear the whispers in the hallway and she could only come up with one reasonable explanation:

Someone had seen her and Gary together and apparently they didn't like it. Not at all.

Remember when Gary and Leaf had mentioned how stupid this school was with their social pyramid and shit? Well, they weren't joking. That's why Leaf didn't want to be seen with Gary again. All these girls were so judgmental and annoying to the point where it was worse than some clichéd high school film. Think Mean Girls.

Throughout the day even Drew and May noticed something was wrong with Leaf. The thing was though, it was hard to upset Leaf. She just wasn't that kind of person to get upset so immediately her two best friends knew something was up.

"Something's up with her, Drew, and it's bugging me," May said, biting her lip nervously as her and Drew walked down the hall together, going to gym – a class all three shared.

Drew sighed, "Yeah, it's bugging me too. She never gives a damn about anything so I wonder what's up."

"You think something happened with her and Gary?"

"There never was a 'her and Gary'," Drew reminded May, making little quotation marks with his fingers in the air.

"True," she muttered. "Maybe something happened with her mom…"

"No, she would have told us."

"True," May repeated.

"Hey," Drew said, nudging May's shoulder with his own, "you're her best friend, just ask."

The corners of May's lips twitched a bit and she nudged Drew back. "You're her best friend too, you know."

Drew scoffed. "Maybe so, but I don't think I'd be the best one to discuss her – ahem – boy problems or whatever's going on."

"True," May said for the third time but laughing a bit.

"You know," the green haired teen began, "I kind of like when we're not fighting."

"Hm, it is nice not trying to bite each other's heads off huh?"

Drew nodded and hummed thoughtfullym. "I was actually going to say that you don't look as demonic as you do when you're angry."

"Excuse me!" May scowled at him but he just laughed and kicked the back of her leg.

"Come on, slowpoke; let's get on to gym class."

_~Anonymous Love~_

After May had threatened Drew to a certain extent, she'd arrived in the girls' locker room where Leaf was already there, spinning the dial on her locker and eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey there bitch," May greeted, bumping hips with Leaf and cracking a smile.

Leaf smiled back but didn't take her eyes of the dial which she had to start spinning again – May had messed Leaf's spinning up.

"What's up?" Leaf asked when she finally got her locker open.

May sat her books down on the bench and opened her locker before speaking. "You know, the usual. Walking with Drew, being civil with Drew, getting mad at Drew, threatening Drew – I think you get the point."

"Seriously May, just date him–" May held up a hand to stop the words from coming out of Leaf's mouth.

"Please Leaf, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up."

Leaf just ignored her and laughed before changing in their stupid gym uniforms. They were baggy grey t-shirts and short blue athletic shorts. Let's just say, Leaf hated PE and anything related to PE.

After the two friends were dressed, they headed out into the gym where all the girls were talking and twirling their hair and the guys were "showing off" by shooting hoops. Leaf rolled her eyes at them and her and May walked over to Drew where May and Drew shared a look and Leaf was left oblivious to the situation.

"So," Drew began and sidestepped closer to Leaf, resting his elbow on her shoulder. She glanced at him telling him to continue. "You've been awfully quiet. Not saying I'm not enjoying that fact that you and your big mouth are –"

"Drew," May growled.

"Right," he said, "something's up… what is it?"

"Nothing," Leaf shrugged.

May and Drew shared another glance but the three amigos had to separate when the coach blew his whistle signaling the beginning of class.

Throughout the warm up and stretches, Leaf felt three pairs of eyes on her and she was seriously getting pissed off. So when the coach finally told them to go outside and run laps, she was out of there faster than road runner.

She had no clue why Drew and May were so worried about her. There was seriously nothing wrong. That's what she was telling herself. But, why would there be something? She and Gary had literally just started talking two days ago, so what was the big deal? Leaf didn't see one.

On another note, why the fuck was Gary constantly staring at Leaf? She had counted how many times she rubbed her face to see if there was something on it. She did it a total of seven times so far.

Another thing that was really pissing her off was the fact that this dumb red headed bitch had approached her asking, "Why were _you_ with _my _Gary? Who are you anyway, do you even go to this school?" in a stupid nasally voice while pouting her overly glossed lips and arching a penciled in brow. Of course, Leaf had to be a smart ass and answer back with, "Your Gary? Ha, hilarious. Who says I was out with him, huh? Are you so desperate you'd follow someone around? I bet all you want to do is get in bed with him."

That didn't end well for Leaf. The red head had gasped and knocked her books out of her hands but then reached down and ripped up all her homework. Leaf had to take in five deep breaths before she snarled out the word, "bitch", and walked away with a little bit of her pride left. Not that she had much. Not only that but now her teachers were going to be pissed with a capitol "p". There goes that extra credit assignment.

Leaf was brought of her angry thoughts when she felt someone run up next to her. She didn't have to look to see it was Gary.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I heard about what happened in the hall today."

"Really now? You see, this is why I don't give a shit about people and I didn't want to be seen with you. This is why I stay invisible and go unnoticed."

"You realize you don't have to do that though, right?" Gary pointed out, running a hand through his hair. Leaf resisted looking at him because she knew that her heart rate would pick up if she did. She was slowly becoming less dense. Slowly yes, but hey, it's progress.

"Why not?" Leaf asked stubbornly, still avoiding his gaze.

"I mean, you have Drew and May, why not befriend other people?"

"You do know what the meaning of antisocial is, correct? Or are you that stupid?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Someone's being an overcomplicated bitch today."

"Good job for noticing! You want a gold star?" Leaf laughed sarcastically and finally looked at Gary only to give him a cold glare.

"Actually yes I would," he smiled a cheeky smile at her but she resisted his pearly white smile and bit the inside of her cheek. Gary sighed. "Aw come on! What'd I ever do to you?"

Leaf paused for a moment. "Nothing," she finally said.

"Exactly," he smiled victoriously.

The pair ran in silence for two more laps before the coach blew the damned whistle again and signaled for everyone to cool down by walking a couple laps. Leaf looked behind her to see May and Drew at the very end of all the runners. She sighed and turned to face forward again.

"You sigh a lot," Gary spoke.

"Problem?" She snapped.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'.

They walked in silence again until finally Gary was just annoyed. He stopped and turned to face Leaf.

"Look, if you don't want to be friends then fine, but you at least have to say it to my face and mean it. Besides, I thought you didn't care what people thought of you. I'm not asking for anything other than hanging out with you, okay?"

Leaf narrowed her eyes, not backing down. "Why the fuck are you trying so hard? Go hang out with someone else and leave me alone."

"You don't want me to leave you alone though."

"No one likes a cocky bastard."

"Admit it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Gary smirked.

"Damn you, Gary!" Leaf cursed and began walking again, said boy walking with her who was slightly laughing.

"Aw, Leaf, I can see you're trying not to laugh. Just do it. One laugh," Gary persuaded. Finally, she gave in and let out a small chuckle.

"You're just so annoying it's to the point where I either want to rip off your balls or go with it and laugh. Lucky for you, I'm with the latter."

Gary chuckled slightly. "Yes, lucky me."

The pair continued walking in silence once again but this time it wasn't as tense. It was kind of comfortable. Thank God for that. Now fate could start playing a role in this stupid love story.

"How about this," Gary spoke up after a couple more minutes of silence.

"What?"

"Come to our baseball practice again with May and afterwards – if you haven't geeked out and finished your homework already – we can work on it together."

Leaf raised her eyebrows amusedly. "Geeked out?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Nice. Never heard that one before."

"I try to keep it original," Gary teased and pretended to pop his collar that wasn't there.

The brunette girl just stared at him. "I'm starting to think you're more of a loser than I am."

"Ouch," Gary covered his heart with his hand, "that cuts deep."

"I'm sure it does," Leaf replied.

"You never gave me an answer."

"Fine," she muttered.

Gary laughed at her unenthusiastic voice and winked at her before running ahead to catch up with some other jocks. Leaf was left alone to think about her budding relationship with Gary and how she wanted to befriend him but didn't at the same time. It didn't help one bit that he was in front of her messing with his hair and looking so damn attractive without even trying. Leaf hated to admit it, but he did have a nice ass.

_~Anonymous Love~_

"Are you sure you're okay?" May asked, pressing a hand to Leaf's forehead. It was lunchtime once again and the three friends were at their usual back corner table.

Leaf swatted her friend's hand away. "Yes, I am. Now, do you want to come with me or not? Please?"

"This is still Leaf Green, my best friend for more than ten years right?" Drew asked, gesturing to the way Leaf was actually begging May to come with her to his baseball practice.

"You're still Drew, my stupid arrogant jackass BFFL right?" Leaf shot back with a sweet smile.

"You know it," he smiled, reaching over the table to fist bump her.

"Please May?" She turned back to gaze into your best friend's blue eyes pleadingly.

"Since when do you want to go to Drew's practice?" May asked, drinking her chocolate milk through a straw, "You've never once asked to go to one of his practices. I literally have to drag you. I have to drag you to his tournaments even."

"I've always been supportive of him," Leaf lied with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"If you call supportive sitting in your room at home while texting me asking what the score is then yes, you're the best at giving support," May replied with a smirk.

"This is already making me feel like a fucker so please don't make me be the one to drag you there," Leaf said.

May crossed her arms. "Why do you want to go anyway? Does it have to involve Gary?"

"No," Leaf said quickly and blushed – Leaf swore it was just her hormones because it was that time of the month, _not _because May mentioned Gary. Oh, please.

May raised her eyebrows unimpressed. "Sure."

"Well," Leaf stabbed her pasta with the plastic fork, "I hate Gary but he's really trying to be my friend for some reason so I'm trying to give him a chance."

"Even I know you don't hate Gary. And I'm a dude," Drew said with a small laugh.

"Okay fine I don't hate him but I don't want to be friends with him. You two know more than anyone why I don't like having friends…"

May and Drew shared a look before looking back at Leaf. Yes, Leaf had been telling Gary the truth about how she didn't want anyone to start stupid drama but there was more to the story that only May, Drew, Leaf, and Felicity knew about.

"Leaf," May began but Leaf, not liking it when people try to sympathize for her, forced a smile and pushed her chair back.

"Chill out guys, I'm fine," she said before walking out of the lunchroom to go sit in the classroom and study for the rest of the lunch hour.

_~Anonymous Love~_

The end of the day had rolled around faster than Leaf would have like for two reasons. To kick this short list off, Leaf was hoping that May and Drew had both dropped what had ended their conversation at lunch. If it was one thing Leaf hated the most it was getting pity and sympathy from other people. It made her want to stop herself in the left knee with a fork.

The second reason was the most obvious to herself. Here she was, sitting on the bleachers with May and for once she didn't initiate this little shenanigan. Leaf was the one who forced May to come with her and quite honestly, it was really scaring the shit out of her. Since when does she like being around other human beings and socializing? Call Leaf crazy but that's what she viewed herself as. A loner, nerd, geek, loser, no-friends-and-supposed-to-be-a-nerd-but-still-a-bitch type of person.

So now, the two friends were watching hot and sweaty guys throw around baseballs and swing sticks around. The ideal way to spend a day after school mind you. Leaf busily scrawled down different formulas for her homework trying to distract herself from the practice going on around her. Maybe she was mortified for coming or maybe she just wanted to get all her work done so she wouldn't have to hang out with Gary after school.

The most plausible explanation for her behavior though, was that she was trying to convince herself that there was no way in hell that she actually wanted to hang out with Gary. He was just the typical jock who looks like the friendly all around good guy but ended up being an asshole… Correct? Eh, guess not.

"Leaf, at least watch them. They are like sex on legs," May commented while nodding approvingly from her spot on the bleachers.

Leaf gave her a blank look. "Whatever tickles your peach."

"C'mon look at them!"

The girl took her nose out of her book to see what May was going on about and unfortunately for Leaf, her eyes landed on Gary first. Fate on the other hand was doing a motherfucking happy dance in the corner of the room.

Leaf first noticed how Gary kept taking off his baseball cap to run his hand through his unruly chestnut locks before matting his hair back into place by putting the cap back on. She saw the sweat dripping down the side of his face and she looked away only to see another sight that she would never admit she liked.

Gary Oak in baseball pants was like a chocolate flavored statue of Walt Disney. It was fucking magical.

Leaf shook her head before burying it inside her book again and busied herself with taking Cornell notes. Man those things were annoying.

"See something you like, Leaf?" May asked, trying to fight back a laugh by biting her bottom lip, though her smile was fully visible.

"Nope not at all. Why might you be asking?"

"Maybe because there's some drool dripping down your chin."

"Shut up."

"Sure thing."

After practice had ended, May had "nonchalantly" dismissed herself and Drew by taking off her shoe and throwing it across the parking lot. She then asked Drew if he could help her go and retrieve it. Always a bright one, May was.

That's how Leaf and Gary came to be standing in the bleachers together.

"I knew you'd try to get all your homework done," Gary said with a smirk.

"You've got me figured out don't you?"

"Down to a 'T'."

Leaf smiled slightly while staring at the ground. Why must she get so girly and giddy around him? It was pissing her off.

"Can I at least walk you home?" He asked.

She looked up from the ground and her eyes met his. Leaf acted like she was thinking it by pursing her lips and tilting her head to the side.

"Why not?"

Gary smiled and they both stepped down from the bleachers and began their walk home.

"Now I know you don't completely hate me," Gary spoke.

"Who said I hate you in the first place?" Leaf asked, kicking a nearby pebble across the street.

"You."

"Oh. Well I guess it just depends on the mood. I don't hate you right now I guess," Leaf explained with a slight chuckle.

Gary rolled his eyes. "You guess, that makes me feel _awesome_," he said sarcastically.

"Aren't I supposed to be the sarcastic one here?" Leaf asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess it's just rubbing off on me," he shrugged with a cheeky smile.

Yeah, this walk was very awkward indeed just as you were thinking. Seriously though, why couldn't the two of them realized they loved each other and go make out behind a tree? Okay, not the most likely thing.

There was something going on unexpected though. The two teens both had the same thing running through their heads.

_Why do I want to grab their hand and hold it in mine?_ Aw, how cute.

The rest of the walk was filled with mindless chatter and more awkwardness but when they had arrived in front of Leaf's house they stopped in the driveway.

"And this is what a nerd's house looks like. It's an insider's exclusive," Leaf said sarcastically while jerking her thumb in the direction of her small house. "Nothing like your mansion, am I right?"

"You're right but I like it. Maybe one day I'll get to come in."

"I'm going to try and not take that as a way of you telling me you're going to sneak into my house tonight and watch me sleep," Leaf said, giving Gary a blank look.

He slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. "I swear, you are probably one of the sarcastic, negative, and perverted people I know."

Leaf smirked. "Then why oh why, magnificent Gary, must you keep stalking me?"

Gary smirked right back at her. "Haven't I told you? It's because I've taken an interest."

Leaf poked his chest successfully pushing him an inch away from her. "Well, go take an interest on someone else and let me enjoy hiding up in my room away from society and anything living and breathing."

"Depressing," Gary commented.

"More like I hate people so I'd love it if they left me alone."

"You like May and Drew."

"That's different."

Gary smirked down at Leaf. "You know, Leaf, I will become your friend and you will become mine. I guarantee it."

"Keep dreaming," Leaf commented as Gary began walking backwards away from her.

"I will."

She slightly laughed as Gary turned around and started walking away. She lingered at the end of her driveway longer than she should have as she watched his figure get smaller and smaller and finally disappearing before she went inside to hide up in her room.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Homework was done, she'd eaten dinner, taken a shower, and gotten dressed in her pajamas but Leaf still wasn't tired yet even though it was well past midnight. Texting May was out of the question – as the girl loved sleep – and she couldn't text Drew either because his phone had got thrown out of a window, onto the street, and run over – don't ask how it happened, just go with it.

Felicity was at work running the late shift so Leaf couldn't visit with her either. It seemed she was out of options before a certain boy popped into her imagination.

"No, bad Leaf, get that little fuc – I mean fudger out of your brain!" She spoke aloud to herself in the middle of her room. Leaf was also trying to cut down on the cursing… it wasn't working.

Finally, Leaf decided that she should go on her blog considering she hadn't been on it yet today. Besides, technically she needed some advice on her "relationship" right now and who has better advice than yourself?

Leaf typed in the URL and waited patiently for her old laptop to load the screen. Once it was fully loaded, Leaf logged in and read all the new messages she got asking for advice. As she was going through and answering them she wondered if people would still send in stuff even though she wasn't one of the most popular people at school.

She also scrolled through some IM's where people were too embarrassed to post things where everyone could see even if it was anonymous. There were creepy ones and normal ones as usual, nothing new. That was until a very interesting one caught her eye. Quickly, she scanned through it and she almost dropped her computer. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air.

She knew what this person was talking about because the situation seemed oddly familiar. So familiar in fact that this is what's been happening to her this first week.

Did Gary Oak go an anonymous advice column?

Did Gary Oak send in a question?

Did Gary Oak happen to go on Leaf's website out of all people?

Did Gary Oak ask to get advice on his situation with Leaf?

What the actual fuck… fudge.

* * *

_Eh, was that okay? I think I did a really crappy job with this chapter so I'm sorry;( I hope you guys liked it though and don't forget to review/alert/favorite. You guys have been really supportive so far and I hope it stays like that, you guys are awesome:) An another note, I still haven't done my homework and it's almost midnight. I've been so busy typing up stuff for you guys. See how much I love you? _

_Hahaha, please for me, stay dorky:)_

_~dorkyreader_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow, I really have no excuse to why I haven't updated, I'm just a terrible person;( Anyhoo, did ya'll enjoy the holidays? I did! I FINALLY got Super Smash Bros. Brawl and I literally have not moved an inch away from the TV screen. I also got 1D things:) Aww yeah. They're my inspiration so to any One Direction haters, thank them because I listened to them while typing this out;D Oh, and I want to reply to all the anonymous reviews so, yeah:D _

_**Guest:** You'll find out now;D_

_**Guest:** Haha, yes Drew's phone was destroyed. Hmm, you may be on to something with the May theory XD_

_**LottiePop:** Ermahgerd, thanks! I'm hilarious?! Wow, didn't see that coming. By the way, you reviewed on ANWTL and got me past 200 so thanks for that:)_

_**cutiepiepo2:** OHEMGEE I cracked up when I read this. Here's your update! I support your review but real drugs are bad. Children, do not do drugs! ahaha XD_

* * *

**Welcome to Anonymous Love! Here, you can vent your feelings and ask for advice on your relationships whether it's dealing with something current, ending the romance or beginning it. One more thing though. On this site, don't expect an answer you want to hear. The truth hurts sweetie. Ask away! **

**Q&A with Anonymous Love**

**Q: **You're probably wondering why I sent this to you in the private questions, right? Well, let me grace you with my answer. I'm a dude so I don't exactly want to have some question on your blog. You'd do the same thing, right? Anyway, I have no idea what to do. There's this girl but I'm pretty sure she hates me but I have no fucking idea why. I never did anything to her. Not only that, but whenever I try to become friendly with her she's either having PMS or she's really nice and sweet back to me. Here's what I came up with. A list of pros and cons. Pros: she's gorgeous, hilarious, unique, and overall seems like an amazing person. Cons: she won't open up to me, become friends with me, and is hiding something from me. I can tell. Yeah, we haven't been friends long at all, just this past week but I've already fallen for her. Hard. Please help me. How can I get her to open up to me? Plus, she keeps on using the excuse, "I'm a nerd and you're Mr. Popular so I can't hang out with you". Doesn't she understand that if she _does _get bullied that I'll stand up for her? Wow, I can't believe I'm even doing this… I'm desperate here.

~I Don't Even Know

**A:**

_~Anonymous Love~_

She had no idea what to put or what to do so she just sat there and left the answer blank. Leaf was in utter confusion and shock. If this was really Gary then did that mean that he had… feelings for her? No way. Leaf shook her head, he couldn't like her. That just wasn't possible. Besides, even if he did like her, she would never like him back. Leaf wiped her sweaty palms on her sweatpants and then glared at her hands. They weren't sweating because she was nervous. It was just hot in the room. Yeah.

Leaf slipped on some thick socks, a sweatshirt, and her signature grey beanie before walking down the steps and going outside not even bothering to be quiet since Felicity was at work - or should be at least. Lately, she's been coming home absolutely hammered at four o'clock in the morning. It was really worrying Leaf with the quick change in behavior. But once she was outside, she walked in her front yard and climbed a tree by her bedroom window and got on the roof from that. Leaf could have gone out her bedroom window but it's been broken for a while and Leaf couldn't afford to fix it.

There were few stars in the dark night sky making Leaf curse under her breath. All the stupid streetlights blocked out the amazing view. One day, Leaf wanted to go out in the wilderness with someone and look at the stars without all the lights. But for now, she had to stay home and think about that question.

_I shouldn't even be freaked out. I already have enough stress and I don't even know if it was Gary for sure, _Leaf thought to herself.

And if it was Gary, why should she care. He knows shit about her. Gary Oak has no idea what Leaf has had to go through. He doesn't know that her dad left her and her mom and debt, he doesn't know Leaf had to move school's when she was younger because of certain things and he sure as hell did not know anything else about her. Did he even know her middle name? No, he didn't. Plus, who cares if he called her "gorgeous" or whatever. Leaf wasn't going to let all the glittering generalities make her fall for him.

Leaf decided that next time she saw him she was going to snap her fingers in a z-formation and tell him to piss off. Okay, maybe she wouldn't do that but, you get the idea.

The sky seemed to grow darker with Leaf's mood as she curled up and fell asleep on the roof.

_~Anonymous Love~_

"Sleeping on a roof, that's new," a voice called from Leaf's driveway. She immediately knew who it was as she lazily held up her hand and showed him the purpose of a middle finger.

"Go away," she moaned, curling further into a ball.

"No can do, slut! It's what, seven right now?" Gary asked, taking out his phone and checking the time before nodding to himself. "Yep, it's seven. Oh look! Now it's seven-oh-one! How about that?"

Leaf sat up and ran a hand over her face probably looking like a hot mofo… I guess a more accurate picture would be a sloth… if you turned your head to the side while squinting your eyes. Yep, much more accurate. "You're just a stalking asshole."

"Well then you're a whore," Gary shot back, a smile present on his face as he saw Leaf trying to fight her own.

"Bastard," she muttered under her breath but Gary caught and shot a wink towards her. Finally, Leaf caved in and said, "Wait ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Leaf climbed down the tree and into the house where she quickly stripped from the clothes she slept in last night and opted for skinny jeans, her trusty Converse, and a grey hoodie. She quickly went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth while yanking a brush through her tangled hair at the same time. Once that was done, she placed on her hat, grabbed her messenger bag, and finally her phone before walking down the steps where she noticed Felicity resting her head on her arms on the kitchen table sleeping. Looks like she actually _was _working last night.

She got a blanket from the couch and draped it over her mom before grabbing a sticky note and scrawling a message on it.

_Take a break, Mom, please. Stop pushing yourself. Also, you're really worrying me with coming home drunk sometimes. What's going on? Talk to me? Anyway, I'm off to school now, bye! – Leafy _

After the sticky note was stuck on the table Leaf turned to the fridge and got two apples, a green one and a red one. Then, she was finally out the door.

"Wow. Most girls take at least forty five," Gary commented as Leaf jumped the four steps off her porch where she landed firmly on her two feet.

"I thought we covered that I'm not a normal girl," Leaf pointed out and threw the red apple at Gary's chest but luckily he caught it in time. He stared quizzically at the fruit before looking at Leaf. "I didn't know if you had breakfast or not…" she muttered looking at the ground, her cheeks slightly darkening in color.

Gary had to bite back his smile as the two of them started walking side by side, not saying much, just walking.

"Do you mind if we stop and get coffee? If I don't have it, I will die. Literally," she paused and thought back to a book she'd read recently. It was a romance/sci-fi series. "It'll be like if aliens came down and took me to their mother ship where they then drain the energy out of me only to use it to bring demonic alien children to life," Leaf said casually and slightly nodded to herself.

Gary shot a questioning glance but still seemed amused as he held out his arm. "Lead the way."

"Glad that you don't care because I would have anyway. We can't risk the alien scenario."

"You're so charming," Gary commented dryly.

"Please, tell me something I don't know," she shot back at him sarcastically.

The two of them continued on their route to get caffeine in a cup before heading to school where as usual, May and Drew were sitting bickering about God knows what. Still, no matter how annoying it got, it never failed to make Leaf smile. Her smile widened as she approached her two best friends, her and Gary walking away from each other without even noticing. Wow, and here we thought things were going so well.

"One more time, Drew, and I swear your hair is going to be purple tomorrow. Don't think I'm just bluffing either, pal!"

"Ah, I'm so scared. Oh, Leaf. Help me, May's making me oh so scared," he said dryly while perking a brow, trying to hold back his smirk. May's eye twitched in annoyance before she crossed her arms while turning around in a huff.

"Hello, sunshines, how are you doing this fine morning?" Leaf asked them in her usual greeting with the usual sarcastic smile and tone.

"I'm doing quite swell actually but I can't say the same for May here." Drew gestured to the fuming brunette.

Leaf rolled her eyes before sticking her arm out and offering May her hot beverage. Her blue eyes lit up and she gratefully took the cup and took a sip before she grudgingly handed it to Drew, her eyes immediately changing to an angry shade of blue. Drew smirked before mirroring May's actions and giving it back to Leaf.

"Anytime, children. Auntie Leaf is getting bored at home and needs some hobbies for the weekends," Leaf said with enthusiasm while smirking at May and Drew who both crossed their arms.

"That joke is so old Leaf. Tsk, tsk, I thought your jokes were better than that," May said but you could tell she was flustered because her cheeks were a nice shade of red, as they always were when Leaf joked about her and Drew.

Leaf stared blankly at the two of them before slowly blinking once. "May, May, May. . . It's not a joke, sweetie."

May just rolled her eyes but still couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from her lips. Drew just smiled cheekily at May and Leaf rolled her eyes. The two of them were _so _in love.

"Why was Gary walking to school with you? You never let me and May meet you," Drew said suddenly with a small pout on his face.

Leaf eyes grew a little bit wider but she quickly recollected herself and cleared her throat. "Here's what happened. . . I kind of fell asleep on my roof and for some reason Gary woke me up this morning so he just kind of walked with me. . . ." she trailed off, trying to sound nonchalant and like it was no big deal.

"Wait, you fell asleep on your roof? How does that happen?" May interrupted what Drew was about to say by asking her own question. Drew teasingly tugged on her hair as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you two stop acting like lovebirds and cut the flirting then I'd be ecstatic to explain," Leaf said with a fake, sweet smile plastered on her face.

May pushed Drew away from her and rested her chin in her palm. "Go on."

Leaf shrugged. "It's really very simple. I stayed up late and got bored so I went to look at the stars. Then I fell asleep."

"Ugh, nothing like: 'I was throwing a rager and some dude dared me to strip on the roof?' type of thing? You're so boring, Leaf," May grumbled.

"Thanks for that thought," Drew muttered as he got up to stand next to Leaf since May had nearly pushed him off the steps. He wrapped an arm around Leaf's waist and pulled her into him in a brotherly embrace. "So what is going on with you and Gary?"

The nerdy girl rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, the air was growing colder. "I swear guys; nothing is going on between us."

May scoffed, "It's _obvious _Gary has a thing for you."

"If May's saying that then he has to like you. She's not exactly the brightest," Drew spoke as if May wasn't there.

"Just shut the hell up you jackass," the fuming brunette muttered and crossed her arms.

Leaf laughed at her friends' behavior. "Guys, he doesn't like me and I don't like him okay?"

"Okay," her two friends said in unison.

"We should probably be splitting up now. It's three minutes until the bell," Leaf notified.

May suddenly wrapped Leaf up in a hug. "Oh, Leaf, why must we split up? I thought what we had was special!"

Drew rolled his eyes and ruffled Leaf's hair – something she hated – before grabbing May's hand and dragging her off to the class that they shared.

"I love you!" May cried.

"Love you too," Leaf chuckled before sighing and making her way to her class.

She knew what she said earlier was a lie – the thing about Gary not liking her, vice versa. Leaf knew that if Gary really was the one that sent in that question then he had to have _some_ sort of feelings for her, right? The biggest question was if she liked him. Sure, she'd blush around him or get nervous around him but that didn't mean she liked him. Something obvious that happened was that Leaf would all of a sudden get very mean and cold around him too but she had her reasons. It's not her fault that she had built a wall around her.

_Like the cell wall of a plant cell,_ Leaf thought sarcastically. She had to keep on studying and what better way to study than to do it sarcastically in ways that perfectly fit what's going on in your life?

The brunette shuddered slightly as the thought of all the crap she went through in middle school and freshman year. Leaf had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to make sure she didn't cry. See? What happened was _bad_. Besides, Leaf _knew_ how girls worked – especially if they were the stuck up ones that are obsessed over something, that something usually being a boy.

Just like Valerie, that ginger bitch, that had approached Leaf the other day. The way she threw her books like that was something that Leaf was far too familiar with - you know, the too close for comfort type of feel. Girls would get worse too. If they saw you had something that they wanted but couldn't have it pretty much means that all hell will break loose. Almost like survival of the fittest.

Girl trouble or not, it was still drama . . . and Leaf hates drama. This is why she can't like Gary. Luckily, she doesn't like him though. Or, that's what she says. Still, it's a load of something that starts with 'bull' and ends with 'shit'.

Yes, some may think that our little brunette nerd is being a bit too precautious or is exaggerating things but if you had to go through what she had to, you'd be that same way too.

Leaf hadn't even noticed that the bell had rung by the time she got to her class. She opened the door and all eyes were on her. She thought she heard someone say, "Does she even go here?" Wow, that made Leaf feel loved. Oh well, she _was _the one who decided to go unnoticed. Besides, she'd pick being a nerd over being a popular biyatch any day.

Her eyes met dark black ones that were staring curiously back at her.

"Miss Green, have a seat. I'm going to let this slide since you're the best student in the class," the professor said, his puffy mustache seeming to be moving up and down each time he said a word. Like in those cartoons when the ends go up and down.

She only nodded before going to take a seat in the back. As she was doing so she passed Valerie's desk where she coughed out, "Nerd." Leaf sweetly smiled back and coughed, "Bitch." The red head rolled her eyes before facing the front and Leaf went to sit in her chair in the back. She carefully took a glance at Gary and she saw he was looking at her too.

Then when Gary didn't say anything to her she was slightly shocked to say the least. Gary always said something to her whether it was saying "hey" or calling her a slut or a whore. It was just the way they acknowledged each other and it always had been.

Wait – this is exactly what Leaf wants! Gary's not talking to her anymore. This is good. She tried to feel happy and excited that he was finally leaving her alone after getting interested in her so randomly but all she could feel was a little bit of disappointment and her heart grow just a little bit heavier. Not enough for her to notice, but soon her heart was going to grow heavy and break. It was just a matter of time.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Drew finished tying the laces on his cleats before he slightly jogged to catch up with Gary who was just walking out of the locker room.

"Hey, you want to warm up with me today?" Drew asked.

The other teen merely nodded before going to get a baseball and standing opposite of Drew across the field. Gary threw the ball to Drew who caught it, his glove making a popping sound.

"So, is there a reason we're warming up together for the first time this whole season?" Gary inquired as he caught the incoming ball.

Drew shrugged. "C'mon, we've only had three practices – we're barely into the season."

"You have a point I guess."

"So," Drew spoke up again after they threw the ball a couple more times.

"Okay, what is it?" Gary asked, catching the ball in his glove but then putting his arms down by his side making no move to throw it again.

Drew and Gary aren't really friends. Teammates, of course, but friends? It's not like they didn't like each other, it's just that Gary had his friends while Drew had his – Leaf and May. The two would talk in classes and on the field but neither of them would ever really talk to one another. That's why Gary was so curious. Never had Drew gone up to him to just talk. They were always telling each other something whether it be the answers for homework they didn't do or a change in the schedule.

"So you caught me, huh?" Drew smirked slightly, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

"I'm not stupid," Gary said before walking up to Drew so now the two only stood feet apart. Gary gave a small smile. "What do you want?"

Drew gave a smile as well. "I'm not one to beat around the bush so I'll just come right on out and say it: What's going on with you and Leaf?"

Gary's smile instantly dropped as his cheeks slightly burned. "What do you mean? We've been talking for what – a week? That's not enough time for something to be going on."

"I'm not stupid, Gary. I know you guys have been talking more and meeting up."

"We barely talk – only in first hour and sometimes gym – and we've meet up once. I swear there's nothing going on. We're not even friends," Gary said as he ignored the slight pain in his chest. "What's up, though? You sound really worried."

Drew bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair showing his nervous side for once. "I heard about what that girl did to Leaf in the halls just because you and her went for coffee. I know that doesn't seem like something too horrible but with what Leaf's been through the smallest thing could probably break her. She may seem tough but she's not and I don't want her getting hurt. As her best friend, I need to make sure that doesn't happen.

Gary was thoroughly confused at the intensity all of a sudden. He and Leaf didn't really talk much even if he wanted to. Could doing something so small really be so bad? Maybe that's why Leaf is so dead set on being "the nerd". Then, she won't fit into any category and it'll lessen the chances of things happening to her. With the way she is now, no one bothers her.

Not only that but even if Gary didn't exactly know it yet, he liked her. He sort of had an idea of what he felt for the brunette but he still was too stupid to realize that yes, he really liked her. That being said, he didn't want her to be upset or get hurt. Now Gary was slowly beginning to understand why Leaf was the way she was.

"Look, Drew, you obviously know her better than I do but I don't want her getting hurt either. The thing is though… oh fuck this is going to sound lame," Gary muttered, dragging his hand down his face, "but, I want to get to know her better even if she does hate me. I swear of the teammate oath that if someone is mean to her then I'll teach them a lesson."

Drew slightly chuckled. "Teammate oath?"

"I don't know, man, the mood seemed serious all of a sudden so I thought, why not?" Gary laughed as well.

"Oak, I don't care if you like my best friend or not. What I'm focused on is her not getting hurt," Drew said, getting back on topic looking serious again.

"W-what? Who said anything about me liking her?" Gary said, trying to not seem flustered but failed pretty damn hard.

The green headed teen rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly before walking off, but not before saying, "It's obvious you like her man. She just needs to take a hint, and so do you for that matter."

Gary was left to contemplate that as he found a new person to warm up with. Was it obvious he liked her? _Did _he even like her? Gary wasn't sure. That was also why he wasn't talking to her once they were in class. Yeah, he'd walked to school with her but then remembered the stupid question he'd sent in to that stupid anonymous column. He was going to try and not talk to her until he got his advice. Damn, this was going to be hard. He liked talking to her – being with her – whether he admitted it or not.

_~Anonymous Love~_

It was like that for the next two weeks – Leaf and Gary not talking. It was now a boring Wednesday afternoon and Leaf was with Drew and May studying after school in the Maple's basement.

"Wait what? Then what does 'x' equal? Fourteen? How the hell did you find that?" May asked Leaf who was trying to help her out with her homework. Leaf only shook her head as she explained it once again until May understood.

The next hour went like that, the three of them working on homework and talking until Leaf decided to address her friends on a new issue that had been occurring more and more over the past two weeks.

"Hey, guys? I have something that'd been really bugging me recently and I want to talk about it. . . ." Leaf started. May and Drew thought it was going to be about Gary but they were wrong.

"Sure, what is it?" May asked as she sat her books down and turned her focus on her best female friend.

Said friend twisted her lips to the side and tugged on the ends of her hair. "Lately, Mom's been coming home late, later than she should be. I checked her work schedule and she always comes back way past the time. Normally I wouldn't think anything about it but the past week she's been coming home really drunk and I'm really afraid that she's depressed and giving up and she's going to waste all our money getting drunk instead of actually working. . . . if all this happens then Mom's going to lose her job and I'm going to have to support both of us and the thought really scares me," Leaf said, her words rushing out quickly. It had been bugging her and she was relieved that she finally had told someone. Especially since Felicity had ignored that sticky note Leaf had left her and the two have never talked about the issue.

May and Drew were both slightly shocked at the news. Felicity always cared about Leaf so much to the point where she got Leaf the nicest things even if that meant working triple time for a month. It was so out of the blue – no one expected this.

"Oh, Leaf, it'll be okay," May said, being the first one to process what Leaf said.

"But what if it's not? What if it gets worse and she leaves me like my dad?"

This time Drew was the one to say something as he scooted next to her and hugged her. "Now you're just getting worked up. Felicity would never do that and you know it. Give her some time and if things do get out of hand just stay here with May."

May nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I got your back! Besides, how long has then been happening? Two weeks? It's probably just a phase or something from the stress of her jobs."

Leaf nodded with pursed lips as she let her friends comfort her. She left about an hour later and was left to her thoughts as she walked home. She had three things on her plate right now. First of all, she had something that was always there: her grades. Lately, she'd been neglecting her studies and they had dropped. She always got perfect scores on her tests but last week she'd gotten a B. It didn't matter that it was an eighty nine because on transcripts, a B was a B. Second, she had Felicity to worry about. It really was out of the blue, there was no denying that. One night, Felicity came home and had dinner with Leaf and she was perfectly fine, but then she started coming home drunk. It really worried Leaf too. Third, Gary had been ignoring her and she had no idea why. Not only that, but she still hadn't answered that question that had been eating at her thoughts these past days. She quickly shook her head.

"I don't care about Gary therefore I don't worry about him or the fact that maybe he likes me," Leaf spoke aloud to herself, kicking a pebble that got in the way. "Yep, don't care. Not at all."

* * *

_Ahh, it just seems like things are going downhill! It's okay, things will work out! Drama drama drama and more drama is coming down I'm Screwed Avenue! Lol, I totally try to act funny when I'm not XD I really hope ya'll liked this chapter because I really looked through it and edited it and added and deleted more than I ever do so~ yeah~~~ _

_Just for fun why don't ya'll list your favorite thing you got as a present over the holidays?:) I'll try to update again before New Year's but no promises, you know how I am:/ But hey, part of my New Year's resolution is to update more! WOOO... wait... no one cares? Oh, awkward. _

_Ahaha, I love you all and thanks for all the support guys! Mwah! _

_~dorkyreader_

_P.S. if anyone wants to follow me on Twitter/Instagram PM me. I post stupid things lol._

_P.P.S. SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N_


	5. Chapter 5

_It feels like I never update nowadays and I'm sorry for that! It's just that I'm at school every fricken' day until around six o'clock and then I have a crap load of homework and.. GAH. So much stuff. Anyway, here's the first update of the New Year! Happy 2013 even though this is really late for that, lol. Uh, so what's been happening with me? Well! Me being the directioner I am, the music video for "Kiss You" came out and I flipped. Zayn Malik turned twenty which I was kind of sad about because they're all getting older now! Meh. Uh, I've been constantly listening to music. And, OH, read this book. It's called, "Amy and Roger's Epic Detour". It's pretty awesome. _

_Okay, so THANK YOU SO MUCH for always reviewing and favoriting. I love you all so much :3 This story is number nine on the most popular LeafxGary stories. omfg. wtf. Gah, I'm speaking fangirl, sorry. _

_Wow, sorry for this long author's note. WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EMOTIONAL AND YOU MAY JUST CURL UP IN A BALL AND CRY BECAUSE OF THIS REALLY SAD PART AND A CUTE ENDING. Yeah. Love you!_

* * *

**Welcome to Anonymous Love! Here, you can vent your feelings and ask for advice on your relationships whether it's dealing with something current, ending the romance or beginning it. One more thing though. On this site, don't expect an answer you want to hear. The truth hurts sweetie. Ask away! **

**Q****&A with Anonymous Love**

**Q: **Ugh, life has been really annoying lately. This is what happened; this one guy and I went on a date, yeah? Yeah. He was really nice and cute and sweet and all the other things a perfect guy should be. But then, we talked and texted for a while and now he's done with me. He said I was, "way too clingy" but we only went out once! Guys are real dicks, you know?

~Pretty Pissed Off

**A: **Wow, you do sound pretty pissed off, Pretty Pissed Off. Oh and by the way, preach. Yes, guy are dicks, you just found that out now? That guy is just a douche canoe. Move on because he's not worth shit. Sorry if I sound harsh, it's the truth! :)

_~Anonymous Love~_

Another dull week had passed by. Well, to Leaf it seemed as though each week was getting darker and darker. Slowly, it began to bring back memories of what it was like in her early teen years. Especially because now she was getting nameless notes in her locker but Leaf hadn't even considered telling May or Drew because she knew they would get all protective and get into that "stay away from Leaf, bitches" sort of attitude.

Leaf had also gotten back to answering questions on her blog, Anonymous Love, but hadn't looked at the question she suspected was Gary's. Besides, he hadn't talked to her in three weeks. Leaf knew she should have been happy but she wasn't. The only thing she was thankful for was that he was still call her a "slut" when she sat down in class – yeah, what a weird thing to be grateful for.

The situation with Felicity hadn't gotten any better either and that was something else Leaf was worrying about. Two nights ago she had even caught her mother smoking – something she promised she would never do.

Slowly, very slowly, Leaf was building another wall around her just as she'd done in middle school. In her early teens, she'd even block May and Drew out of her life which was what was slowly happening. The thing was, Leaf didn't see the change in her but her two friends did.

For example, instead of being her smartass sarcastic self she kept her mouth shut most of the time, deep in thought. When May or Drew would say something, Leaf would only give a little smile but it would never reach her eyes. Not even the whole, "Okay Leaf, we're having our babies now do you know a good baby sitter?" charade was working.

This all brings us to Leaf sitting at home alone on a Tuesday evening. Six thirty-seven to be precise. Felicity was gone, as usual, and our nerdy and recently quiet brunette was in her room doing her homework. Lately, she'd been letting her grades drop as well. She even had a B in one of her classes.

She scrawled down problem after problem in her spiral notebook before finally finishing. Leaf closed her binder and leaned back in her chair to take a breather. Her hand was now cramped but at least her work was done.

After sitting there quietly for a couple seconds, a note peeking out of her front pocket on her messenger bag caught her attention. Biting her lip, she contemplated on going over there to read it. Leaf knew what it was, but last time she read it, she was almost in tears.

Going against all common sense, Leaf sighed, walked across her room, and then plucked the neatly folded letter out of the slightly unzipped pocket. Tired green eyes read over the letter slowly and thoroughly. When they reached the end, they closed and a sigh was released through the brunette's lips.

"Just ignore it, Leaf," she mumbled to herself before walking over to her bed and collapsing on top of it, falling asleep immediately, not even bothering to change clothes or throw the covers over.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Leaf awoke a couple hours later to the sound of banging and heavy footsteps. She groggily looked at her clock and saw it was just past midnight.

Walking out of her room, Leaf went down the stairs only to see her mother stumbling in the house drunk. Again.

"Oh hey, Leafy! How are you right now? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" the intoxicated adult slurred.

Leaf merely plucked an eyebrow, growing sick of this. It had been over three weeks that Felicity had been being an irresponsible parent. Three weeks.

"Shouldn't you be, uh, I don't know working at your job so you can help pay the bills?" Leaf said dryly, her sarcastic attitude showing once again, but this time it was for different reasons.

"Of course I work!" Felicity defended.

"Unless you're a prostitute now, then I don't think so," Leaf snapped, knowing she was being harsh. "Mom, I've called into your work. You haven't shown up in two weeks and they said they assumed you quit! Two fucking weeks, Mom!"

Felicity's mood suddenly changed drastically. "You do _not _talk to me like that."

"Well you should be acting like a parent. What the hell happened to you, Mom? You were fine being the awesome and loving parent you've always been but now all of a sudden you suck!" Leaf argued back hotly. She didn't know what overcame her but she was just so _angry_.

Leaf's mom slammed her hand on the counter, making Leaf jump. "You want to know what happened? I got tired of working three fucking jobs a day and being a parent. I'm done with it."

"That's why I always offered for me to help you out but you insisted that you could handle it!" Leaf cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. What the hell had happened?

"Just… I don't even know," Felicity said, sounding slightly sober.

"No Mom, I should be the one who doesn't know. What the hell happened to you?" Leaf asked, taking in a shaky breath before walking back upstairs and collapsing on her bed. But this time, it wasn't so easy to fall asleep.

Instead, Leaf simply laid across her bed, looking up at the ceiling trying to count all the specks. She got to sixty seven before she gave up and turned to her side to stare out her window.

_~Anonymous Love~_

"So, you want to tell us what's been bugging you?" Drew asked as he and May both appeared at Leaf's side at the same time – Drew on her right, May on the left.

"What do you mean? Nothing's been bugging me," Leaf lied but wasn't very successful. She kept walking down the hall with her two friends before stopping at her locker where May and Drew leaned against the cold metal.

"Leaf, we've known you for how long?" May began.

"We know when you're lying," Drew finished for May with a smirk adorning his lips.

The brunette kept her head in her locker and bit her lip. She quickly put a small smile on her lips and turned to face the two, deciding to get them off her back with a witty remark.

"Yeah, and I know when you're being an annoying ass," Leaf shot at Drew with a matching smirk. Drew merely perked a brow before letting a small chuckle out. "Anyways," Leaf sighed, shutting her locker, "I've been so bored lately. Do you have any babies that I could babysit for you?"

This time May joined in on the laughter. "No we don't. Screw you."

Leaf smiled before adjusting her worn out bag over her shoulder and walking away. "Talk to you later. Love you my little sunshines!"

_~Anonymous Love~_

When Leaf walked into the classroom, Gary was already sitting down talking to some fellow jocks at the surrounding tables. She threw her books on the table and sat down on her chair, slouching slightly. Gary glanced at her before going back to talking to all the jocks.

Something pulsed through Leaf but she couldn't put her finger on it. What was it? All she knew was that she was getting kind of pissed off that Gary never talked to her anymore. Then again, that's what she's wanted all along. For Gary to leave her alone. She's already thought about it many time too, about how this was a good thing.

_You're jealous, Leaf. _

Leaf shook her head slightly to herself. No, that wasn't it. She knew that wasn't it.

The bell rang, snapping Leaf from her thoughts as she paid attention to today's lesson, unaware that Gary was watching her the whole time.

What Gary was wondering was why had Leaf not said anything. Didn't she care that he wasn't talking to her? Maybe he shouldn't wait for the answer to that stupid question he sent in. That website was probably a scam anyway.

Okay, after class he was going to talk to Leaf.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Leaf collected her things to leave but Gary wasn't far behind her.

"Hey," he said, falling in step next to her.

Leaf didn't look at him, instead kept her eyes straight ahead. "What, no slut?"

Gary smirked. "Oh, so you _want _a boy to call you a slut?"

"No, it's just weird having you not do it. It's become routine hasn't it?"

"I guess you could say that," Gary said.

It was quiet for a couple seconds.

"You want to tell me why you haven't talked to me for two weeks? I thought you were stalking me," Leaf said with a slightly smile, finally looking up into his dark eyes.

Gary slightly bit his lip, studying her face. He noticed that the smile didn't exactly reach her eyes and they didn't have the usual spark to them. There were small, barely noticeable bags on the soft skin under her eyes and she just looked tired. Still, she looked pretty no matter what.

"Now you're just creeping me out by staring at me like that," Leaf laughed dryly.

"Nah, I'm still stalking you," Gary answered with a slight smile, purposely ignoring Leaf's accusation of him ignoring her. He couldn't let her know why he's been ignoring her.

He wasn't going to just say, "Oh yeah, I've been ignoring you because I was so desperate that I sent in a question to this one anonymous advice column and I didn't want to talk until I got the answer." Yeah, that would've been smooth on his part.

And then, what would Leaf say? "Wow, really? I just so happen to be the person that made up the column because I'm a huge romantic and thought I could be a pretty fucking awesome love guru. Oh, I didn't answer your question though because I knew it was you and even though I'm totally in love with you I'm not going to admit it – oh shit, I just admitted it?" Uh, yeah. That wasn't going to happen either, sadly.

"I see," Leaf commented lightly, stopping in front of her next class that Gary unfortunately wasn't in. "Well–"

Her words got cut off by Gary wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into him. Leaf was shocked but then decided to lightly wrap her arms around her waist and rest her forehead again his shoulder. She had been craving some source of comfort and let's face it, Leaf was actually glad that it was Gary who was giving her the comfort.

"I'm sorry I haven't been stalking you," Gary said with a light chuckle.

Leaf only nodded.

"Would you – uh – how about we… Can I walk you home today after school?" Gary asked awkwardly, pulling away from Leaf.

The brunette let go of him as well and simply nodded while wearing a small smirk. "Please."

The thing that shocked Gary wasn't that she had agreed to him walking her home but it was the fact that he could hear the desperation in her voice. What exactly had taken place in her life to make her want to be with him _that bad_? As far as Gary knew, she hated him. Ha, how wrong he was.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Once situated at her desk in the back, Leaf wanted to bang her head on her desk until her brain was oozing out of her ears. What the hell was that?

Why did she agree so easily to letting Gary walk her home? Why was she so… _desperate_?

Her thoughts got cut off by not only the bell but by the glare Valerie, the ginger bitch, sent her. Leaf merely cocked a brow at her giving her an expression that read, "Come at me bro."

The red head smiled in a sickly sweet way before quickly sitting in the desk next to Leaf.

"Can I help you?" Leaf asked, pulling out a book and reading it from the last place she left off. She knew she was pissing Valerie off but that was the point.

"Uh, yes you can. Seriously, it's just embarrassing how you hang off of Gary like that. It's obvious he's just being too nice and doesn't want to hurt your feelings. I mean, we don't want to repeat what happened in middle school and freshman year, right?"

Leaf, slammed her book shut, ignoring the startled looks she got from the students around her.

She and Valerie had both gone to the same middle school together and conveniently, Valerie was one of the people that caused Leaf so much pain and misery.

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Leaf asked through gritted teeth.

Valerie shook her head. "No, we wouldn't. That being said, stay away from Gary or I swear to God, you're going to regret it."

Leaf shifted in her seat so she was facing Valerie and looking into her icy blue eyes. "You know, you don't scare me. I've grown up a lot since then. Don't think I won't get you back if you do anything to me."

"Really now? Challenge accepted," she smirked before facing the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in.

Leaf gritted her teeth and blinked the tears away.

_~Anonymous Love~_

_She threw away another note and furiously blinked to keep the tears away. She couldn't let Valerie win by showing her tears. _

_Drew and May's parents had already picked them up and Felicity was busy so Leaf had to walk home. _

_As she walked through the middle school building, she kept her hair down and covering her face and her fists clenched tightly by her side. Why were they doing this to her? What were they gaining from it? _

_Usually the letters just read things like, "you're such a hoe", "what a bitch", "you have no friends", "why are you even here", or Leaf's favorite one, "you belong nowhere. You don't fit in and you're not good at anything. Get a life". _

_Yeah, those might seem bad but these were pretty much compliments compared to the note Leaf had just discovered in her locker. This one was personal. How had they even found out about this? The only people that knew were May and Drew. _

"_We know your secret and now it all makes sense. You, little Leaf Green, really aren't good enough. Whose father just gets up and leaves? It was obviously because you weren't good enough. I for sure wouldn't want a daughter like you. Leaving when you're in third grade and leaving your poor, poor, mother in debt? Now, she has to work how many jobs to help maintain you? You're just a burden." _

_Leaf couldn't understand how anyone could be so cruel to actually write that. She still couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes and the amount of tears only increased as she opened the door to walk outside and was met by Valerie and her two friends, Bailey and Zoe. _

"_Aw, you're crying?" Valerie said in a sickly sweet voice. _

"_We thought you'd want someone else to know your secret. Don't worry, we won't tell," Zoe said with a wink. _

"_Why would you guys do this? How are you so mean?" the eighth grade Leaf asked, trying to stop her voice from shaking. _

"_How are we mean from knowing the truth?" Valerie questioned, her eyes narrowing. _

"_Because that stuff is personal! What did I ever do to you anyway?" _

_Valerie pretended to think. "Maybe because you stole May and Drew from me?" _

"_What are you talking about? I've been friends with them way before they met you!" Leaf exclaimed. _

"_So? May and I were becoming best friends and I liked Drew but then, little Leafy already claimed them as her best friends. You're pathetic."_

"_You're calling me pathetic? They're my best friends! You're the pathetic one!" _

_With that, Leaf suddenly felt the impact of punches and slaps. Once the three had finished what they were doing, Leaf cried and walked home, vowing to stay invisible so no one would notice her. _

_May and Drew had asked what had happened the next day and when they found out they became extremely protective of her – especially Drew, him being a male and all. _

_Felicity didn't found out though until the middle of freshman year when she had noticed Leaf was in a dark depression. She sent her off to a therapist who insisted that Leaf move to a different school. Of course, Leaf hated that idea. _

"_No, Mom! I can't leave May and Drew!" Leaf cried out to her mom as the two were in the kitchen talking. May and Drew were also there because it seemed like nowadays they were always with her. "They're the only ones that are there for me, I need them!" _

_Felicity rubbed her fingers against her temples as May and Drew tried their best to calm Leaf down. Drew had her in his arms along with May who was also hugging Leaf. _

"_Leaf, it would be best for you to go… to escape all the bullying," May whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. _

"_Just for a year. Then come back and everything will be better," Drew said reassuringly._

_After many attempts, Leaf finally transferred to another school during her sophomore year and Valerie was only let off with a warning at school. _

_At her new school, Leaf was a nobody, just the quiet new kid. And she liked that. On the weekends, she still hung out with Drew and May because she was still in the same house as well. _

_By the time sophomore year was done and summer was over, Leaf was starting her junior year back at her old high school along with May and Drew. The three stayed together a school of fish and her two best friends made sure that no one ever hurt Leaf again. _

_~Anonymous Love~_

Valerie had never bothered Leaf again. Leaf was just a nobody, a wallflower. She avoided clubs, dating, dances, social events… All to avoid the ginger bitch that caused her all the suffering.

Leaf didn't know that by the time the middle of her junior year had arrived she'd be falling for the school's most popular guy who was definitely off limits.

Now, the year that she had finally come back to school would also be the year where it seemed like everything was falling apart again. Great.

_~Anonymous Love~_

The school day was finally over and Leaf had successfully avoided all contact with Valerie. Now, she was outside and began walking home, knowing that Gary would just pop out of nowhere as per usual.

"Hey," Gary greeted, literally popping out of nowhere and falling in step with her. See?

"Hi," Leaf said back, her voice quieter than usual. That encounter with Valerie had really shaken her. Not only that, but she also thought about all the bullying, something she never did because it was just too hard to think about.

"What's up?" Gary asked, noticing the change in her attitude.

Leaf shook her head. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

Gary wouldn't have that. The two were conveniently walking by a bench that was hidden by many trees from the woods circling around the sitting area. He grabbed Leaf's hand and pulled her over to the bench where they sat down – both ignoring the obvious spark when they touched.

Once they were both sat down, Leaf crossed her legs and stared ahead of her really not wanting to talk to Gary about this. They really weren't even that close.

_Yet. . . . _

There was this voice in the back of her head urging her to tell him. She knew she could trust him. She didn't know how she knew but she did.

"What happened?" Gary asked again, leaning against the bar of the bench and crossing his arms over his chest so he was facing Leaf.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. . . ." Leaf muttered, playing with the holes in her jeans, not making eye contact with Gary.

"I've got time," he said simply.

"Yeah, but can I trust you?" Leaf muttered.

Gary perked a brow, obviously not expecting that. "I'd say you could but it's all on you whether or not you do."

"Oh, what the hell," Leaf sighed. "Do you remember me at all in freshman year? You know, the quiet one that was always with May and Drew?"

The teenage boy nodded his head. "Yeah, you were in biology with me. Definitely not as sarcastic and loud as you are now."

"Yeah. . . ." Leaf said quietly. "Well, I don't think you would've noticed but I moved away in sophomore year and just came back this year for. . . . reasons. Reasons that I just can't tell you – at least not yet."

"Okay," Gary commented, nodding to show Leaf that he was listening.

Suddenly Leaf looked up at him with glossy eyes, something that shocked him. He sat up straighter and worry immediately consumed him.

"C-Can I maybe tell you about this another time. I just, I can't. . . ."

"Of course," Gary murmured before reaching over to her and taking her in his arms.

Unlike in the hallways where she only held onto him loosely, this time she held onto Gary like he was a sturdy tree in the middle of a hurricane. She couldn't let go.

Leaf buried her face in his shirt as a tear leaked out. Then another, and another until she was full on crying. She held onto Gary tightly, as he brought her onto his lap, comforting her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears.

Gary didn't say anything. He kept on holding her because he felt like that was best. And it was.

* * *

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAD AND CUTE. meh. I'm so weird :3 _

_So, I'll try to update more, I promise! This story is under the humor category and I swear there will be more humor but this is also VERY DRAMATIC. Just telling you. Also, my official song for Leaf and Gary is "Fight for this Love" by Cheryl Cole. I freaking love her and the song! Also, listen to Beautiful People by Cher Lloyd. I love that song. _

_Okay, please please please keep reviewing! I love you all so much and I would literally cry if by the next time I got on I had one hundred reviews. It probably won't happen but please review, you have no idea how happy it makes me! I made my self sit down and not get up until I finished typing this because of all the reviews I get. I love you more than I love One Direction, Ed Sheeran, Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Cher Lloyd, and Coldplay combined! And that's saying alot. _

_GEEZ I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTES. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. _

_PS. I'm going to an Ed Sheeran concert on February 3. HELL TO THE YEAH. _


	6. Chapter 6

****_Holy frick guys. Two updates in less than a week. Number seven on popular LeafxGary stories. 99 reviews for five chapters. What is wrong with the world. Like, omfg. wtf. omfg. rotflmfao. ermahgerd. Okay, sorry guys I was speaking fangirl for a second. Even I surprised myself with this update. But do you know why I did? It's because all ya'll review and favorite and alert and GAH I love all of my pancakes! Yep, you guys are my pancakes lol. I hope you guys like this chapter! It's kind of a filler but it leads up to important things. And oh my gosh, I was mapping out the story, which I never do, and I have so much drama planned. I'm freaking evil. Well, please enjoy. Long AN at the bottom. Just a warning. Love you!_

* * *

**Welcome to Anonymous Love! Here, you can vent your feelings and ask for advice on your relationships whether it's dealing with something current, ending the romance or beginning it. One more thing though. On this site, don't expect an answer you want to hear. The truth hurts sweetie. Ask away!**

**Q&A with Anonymous Love**

**Q: **What am I supposed to do when I caught my man cheating on me with a hoe bag? Excuse my language but, really. The thing is, I just love him so much and I can't end it. Besides, he said _she _was the one that came onto him. Eh.

~Torn

**A: **Okay, Torn, do you know what I would do? Ahem, _excuse my language_, but I would beat him over with a potato sack (full of potatoes mind you), put him in the potato sack, then throw the potato sack in the dumpster because of the load of shit that's in it. Don't you see how cliché this is? A cheater is a cheater. Sorry, but that's the truth.

* * *

"Are you better now?" Gary asked in a quiet voice to the fragile girl in his arms.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Gary," Leaf said quickly before detaching herself and getting off of his lap – awkward – and hastily wiping her cheeks to get the tears off. "I really have to go now, bye."

Before she could get away, Gary reached out and wrapped a firm hang around one of her wrists and stood up so that he was at his full height and looking down on her.

"You're not _fine_. You know, you can trust me. I did promise that we were going to be friends didn't I?" Gary inquired with an arched eyebrow.

The other teen merely stood there without saying anything. Instantly, her mood changed from the weak and crying girl to her usual hard façade she put on. Her green eyes hardened and she set her jaw, gritting her teeth together.

"You think I give a damn about your promises? Look, thanks for… helping me out there but I really would appreciate it if we could forget about this."

"No can do. I want to help you. I'm not like you think I am. Actually, I _know _you know I'm not a stuck up man whore. Why keep pretending I'm the bad guy?" he questioned the girl in front of him.

Leaf sighed and her expression calmed down a little. "I'm not trying to pretend anything. I just don't open up to people. You should know that, I've explained it to you so many times. Please, Gary. . . ."

His dark eyes scrutinized her face before sighing and letting go of her wrist, immediately wanting to have some sort of contact with her again. Gary pushed that feeling to the back of his mind and sighed while running his fingers through his hair.

"I'll let it go for now. But only because you seem pretty set on not telling anyone and damn, you're not a force to be messed with when you've got your mind set on something," Gary said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, because you know me so well," Leaf retorted with a smirk playing on her lips.

Gary gave a small shrug and cocky, closed mouth grin. "Of course."

"You're a dork," Leaf laughed before turning around for a second as if she was looking for something. She turned back around and faced the attractive boy in front of her – though she hated to admit that. "Anyways, I need to get headed home. You know, AP government homework. The works."

"Uh, no, I wouldn't know because I'm pretty sure you're the dork here, not me," Gary said with a shake of his head and his index finger pointing at Leaf.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I guess I'll be going now. Thanks again. For, you know. . . ."

This time it was Gary's turn to roll his eyes. "Just get over here and give me a hug."

It was one of those few times when Leaf allowed herself to get flustered over something. Well, better wording would be that she never actually had anything to embarrass her. All this _crush _and _butterflies in the stomach _shit was new to her.

Her cheeks were probably a light shade of pink as she stared at her worn out and old shoes. Finally, she looked up and sighed.

"What? I'm pretty damn sure I don't have cooties."

With a roll of her eyes, she gave him a hug, feeling his arms enclose around her waist and her arms go around his neck bringing them closer together. It seemed like they were hugging way more than they should be. The feeling was becoming all too familiar to Leaf and although she tried to convince herself she hated it, she really fucking loved it.

They stayed holding each other for a while but Leaf was the first one to break contact. She leaned back so she could tilt her head up and look into his eyes.

With a slight smirk, she patted his cheek. "See ya later you freaking asshole," she said as she stepped away from him and began walking down the sidewalk back home.

Gary simply laughed to himself while watching her walk away. "Same goes to you, slut."

"Such a bastard," she called over her shoulder, giving him the finger.

"That's better than being a whore," Gary said, his hands cupping around his mouth so she could hear him. He knew she did because she turned around and childishly stuck her tongue out at him. A laugh escaped his lips as he turned on his heel to walk back to the school to get his car and go home.

_~Anonymous Love~_

By the time Gary got home, his grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table, going through some work as usual – he was a science professor.

"Hey gramps," Gary greeted, walking straight to the refrigerator to get food. Boys – they're like bottomless black holes of nothingness. So pretty much, just a black hole.

Gary's grandfather – otherwise known as Professor Oak – looked up at his grandson and perked a brow. "You didn't have practice today did you?"

"No," Gary answered simply but then noticed his mistake. He face palmed himself, knowing his grandpa was just going to question him now.

"Really now? Then why did you stay later? In fact, lately you've been staying later every day. What's going on at school, son?" the professor – who was actually quite young for being a grandpa – inquired.

"Eh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, gramps." Gary attempted to escape the kitchen but was stopped by his grandpa's voice.

"No, no. Tell me, what is it? Is it a girl?"

Blood rushed to the young athlete's cheeks as he turned to face his grandpa, head down. "I guess you could say that. In a way. Sort of. Kind of."

With a snap of his fingers Professor Oak pushed aside his work and gave his full and undivided attention to his grandson who was fidgeting quite awkwardly. And Gary Oak never looked awkward.

"Sort of?"

Gary sighed and gave in, deciding to take a seat on one of the chairs across from his grandpa. "The thing is, I may have developed a very – and I mean very, like microscopic – tiny crush on her but the thing with her is… one second she'll be my best friend and the next she shuts herself off and stops talking to me completely."

"Ah, young love," grandpa Oak said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean 'young love'?" Gary asked while using his fingers to make quotation marks in the air.

His grandpa sighed. "And here I thought you were smarter than that."

"Samuel," Gary groaned, calling the professor by his first name.

Samuel merely perked a gray brow. "Nope, figure it out on your own. Now, go do your homework," he instructed with a grin on his face. "Oh, and I expect you to bring her home soon."

"Yeah, sure. Like that'll ever happen. She's _the _most stubborn person I've ever met," Gary said with a roll of his eyes but a slight smile on his face.

"Like your mother, eh?"

"Yeah, just like her."

"Does she share the same beauty as she did?" Professor Oak asked with a pleasant smile.

Gary thought before nodding. "She's beautiful."

_Even if she won't admit it_, he thought to himself before walking to his room to complete his homework – or as he liked to call it, his pile of I-Don't-Give-A-Shit.

_~Anonymous Love~_

When Leaf arrived at her household, her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her cheeks were on fire.

"Damn you, Gary Oak," she cursed to herself in the empty house.

After a quick stop in the kitchen to fill up her invisible cat's food bowl, she went up to her room to study as usual.

Though, this time when she stepped into her all too familiar room, she saw her cat, Mr. Meows, which was a strange occurrence. He never came out of hiding. Ever.

"Hi, Mr. Meows. Whaddup, bro?" Leaf asked the gray cat while was curled up in a ball on her bed. The cat simply "meowed" in response as Leaf plopped on her bed, stomach first, face to face with the cat. "Do you have some time to talk? Or, listen?"

The cat "meowed" once again.

Leaf sighed and began stroking the fur that covered its body. "I really wish Mom was here to talk about this with me," she mumbled to herself. "Anyway, have you ever had a crush on anyone, Mr. Meows? I mean, it's small – like microscopic small – but it's still there. I don't want to like him though. I just… he's actually really nice, he's a good friend I guess, and here's a bonus, he's… _attractive_. Not going to say anything else. Or, you know, May would say something like, 'Shit, that boy is sex on legs'. Yeah she's weird, but I guess I'm weird for talking to a cat in the first place."

Mr. Meows simply stared at Leaf with a blank expression on his face. He licked his paws.

"What am I doing with my life?" Leaf muttered to herself before rolling off her bed and watching Mr. Meows go back into hiding.

"Thanks for listening!" she called to him but of course, got no response. She shrugged before logging on to her computer to check out her column.

It was the same as usual, the creepy questions, the normal questions, the sad questions, and the boring questions that Leaf didn't even spare a second glance at.

She was at the bottom of the feed when the same question that had been invading her mind these past weeks came up.

Was it Gary? Could it be Gary? What if it was? What would Leaf do then?

Leaf clicked on the question and clicked in the reply box, the cursor blinking as Leaf sat there, her fingers frozen above the keyboard. What was she supposed to write? Why did she even care so much?

Just like she'd done many times before, she shook her head and clicked out of the question before logging off and going to sit on her bed to pull out her homework.

"What is going on?" Leaf asked herself quietly. She had never – not once – had a crush on someone and now, all of a sudden, this one boy was literally changing how she looked at everything. How does that even happen?

_~Anonymous Love~_

Another morning, but thank goodness it was finally Friday. Leaf loved and hated Fridays. She loved them because, duh, it was _Friday _but hated them because it meant a ton of homework over the weekend. All Leaf ever did was homework.

_Think of the scholarships, Leaf_, she reminded herself as she peeled the covers off of her.

She got dressed in the same outfit as usual, old jeans, old shoes, old bag, old hat, new phone, favorite hoodie – a gray pullover hoodie with soft material on the inside.

The autumn air was cold as she walked off of her porch and onto the sidewalk. It was almost winter time. It would be in about a month. Thanksgiving was close and that was something Leaf wasn't really looking forward to this year.

Usually, her and Felicity would have a dinner for two and then watch the movies on television but Leaf figured she'd probably spend Thanksgiving alone this year. She was going to keep it to herself though because she knew that both May and Drew would force her to have Thanksgiving with one of them but even if they were best friends, Leaf wouldn't want to intrude on their family time like that. Plus, she'd just feel left out. They each had happily married parents.

The leaves crunched under Leaf's old Converse shoes as she continued to stare at the ground. Suddenly, she saw another pair of shoes fall in step with her. Without looking up, she knew it was Gary.

"Are you my personal escort now or something?" Leaf asked, still not looking up.

"I guess you could say that. I still prefer stalker though. I think it suits me more," he joked.

Looking up, she saw he was looking the same as he did every day. Hair spiked up the same, eyes the same dark shade as usual, lips set in that never leaving smirk.

"What if I don't want an escort?" Leaf tried, cocking her head slightly to the side.

Gary jogged to get ahead of her so he could face her while walking backwards. "Then I guess that sucks for you because I'm just going to keep on following you around."

"Charming," Leaf commented dryly. "So, this is how you pick up girls?"

"Remember what I told you?"

"Ah, no girlfriends," Leaf remembered and nodded, still slightly shocked at the fact that Gary had never been with anyone before. As much as she hated to admit it – although it was becoming more easier to admit things she "hated" – Gary was hot. And nice. And funny. And easy to get along with. She really didn't know why he hadn't had a girlfriend.

"And you, Leafy, have had a 'fling', correct?" Gary asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"One: never call me Leafy. Two: shut up," she muttered with a death glare.

"Whatever," he shook her off but then remembered something. "Hey, I have a question."

Leaf perked a brow at his changing of subjects. "What?"

Gary stopped walking which resulted in Leaf crashing into him. With a chuckle, he reached out and balanced her while holding on to her hands, entwining their fingers together.

Although Leaf was trying to maintain a poker face, her cheeks were on fire and her stomach had a ton of butterflies. Holy crap, were they have a motherfucking party?

"Well, I kind of might maybe need a tutor type person… thing?" Gary said sheepishly while swinging their hands.

"So now I'm a thing?" Leaf tried to ignore the tingly feelings running through her veins while staring at him blankly.

"You know what I mean," Gary groaned. "Will you please help me?"

"What subject is it?"

The brunette teen scoffed. "You're a genius, I don't think it matter what subject it is. But, it's AP Calc. I kind of suck."

"You don't suck if you're in an AP class," Leaf said with an obvious tone.

"Are you giving me a compliment?"

With a shrug she said, "Take it however you want. Uh, what's this supposed to be helping you with?" Leaf wondered, holding up their connected hands.

A cheeky grin made its way up to Gary's face as he gave her hands a light squeeze. "Oh, it's not helping me at all. It's just you're so cute, I couldn't help it."

Now, Leaf couldn't hide the color from her cheeks. She was sure her face was on fire. Like, legitimately. Someone call nine-one-one? No? Okay, then.

"You're a freaking flirt. You know that, right?" Leaf said, releasing her hands from Gary's though she immediately missed the contact.

"Oh, you've told me that many times. I know I am. But only with you," he replied with a smirk and as if to prove his point, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into him like he did that one day in the hall however many weeks ago it was.

Leaf merely raised her eyebrows at him before escaping from his grip and continued walking to school, Gary quickly catching up to her.

"Anyways, back on topic."

"You're the one who got us off in the first place."

"Blaming people is so elementary," he scoffed with a wave of his hand. Leaf rolled her eyes but allowed him to continue. "When should we have our study date?"

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure it's just studying."

"Whatever you say. So, when should we do it?"

Leaf shrugged. "Any day is fine. How about today after school. You don't have practice do you?"

"Nope. Only on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursday mornings, and Saturdays," Gary told her.

"Gee, thanks for sharing the whole schedule, I really wanted to know that," Leaf commented dryly. "How about Fridays and Sundays then?"

"Sounds excellent. Where?"

"My house is always empty so mine. You know where I live anyway you creep," she laughed lightly but Gary noticed that after she said her house was always empty, her expression immediately fell.

He decided not to press the subject and continued talking. "I choose to be a creep, okay?" he said with fake defense.

Holding her hands up in a sign of surrender, Leaf shrugged. "Whatever you say, Oak."

By now, the two were at school and Leaf immediately saw Valerie standing by the front doors with her arms cross and perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. She also noticed Drew and May were in their regular spot in front of the school watching the two brunette teens with curiosity.

"Uh, maybe we should split up now," Leaf mumbled, "I mean, we _are _at school now and I'm just – and you're. . . ."

"I'm a what? A jock? Wow, thanks for informing me on that piece of information."

Leaf punched him in the arm hard. "Cut the sarcasm, that's my thing."

"Okay, okay," he said in surrender, holding his arm.

With a satisfied smile, Leaf patted his cheek with a cheesy grin on her face – something she'd done yesterday at the park – and began to walk away.

"See you in a couple minutes," Leaf told him, slowly backing away.

Gary nodded before walking away in a different direction to all the other athletes. With a small sigh, Leaf walked off to May and Drew who looked very confused and eager – well, May was eager. Drew didn't look _too _interested. But that was Drew. Always seeming too cool for anyone else. So chill. Kind of like a turtle. Hey, the hair matched.

"Um, excuse me, what the hell were you doing walking to school with that fine piece of sex?" May asked immediately when Leaf walked up to them.

"Okay, May, learn some new vocabulary," she said with a laugh, "but, nothing happened. We just ran into each other, that's all."

Drew peeked around May's side to get a look at Leaf. "You do realize that Gary lives in the complete opposite direction from your house, right?"

"Wow, thanks for that Drew. Such a pal," Leaf said flatly and a blank look was displayed on her face.

"Thanks, Leaf. I love you too," the green haired boy said with a smirk.

Leaf turned back to May who looked way more interested than she should be. But, hey, that was May. And, you had to love her.

"May, like I say many, many times… I love you and all but please shut up."

With a sweet smile and a laugh May replied, "And as much as I love you, I never will."

"Good, because then I'd be worried."

"Aw, you two are the cutest best friends ever," Drew commented from his spot next to May where he was working on some homework that he most likely didn't do. Then again, not many high schoolers did homework. Everyone just does it during class.

"You can't count yourself out of all this best friend love!" May exclaimed, pinching his cheek.

Drew looked up from his homework and stared at May before flicking her cheek.

"Aw, you two are the cutest couple ever," Leaf said in the same tone that Drew had used before.

Both of the teens looked at their best friend with a glare but then glanced at each other and broke out into beg smiles. Leaf raised an eyebrow questionably. What was up with those looks?

"Two things," Drew began.

"Shut up," May inserted.

"And, we're glad you're back to your sarcastic, negative, annoying, obnoxious, daydreaming self – though I don't know why you dream about me that thing," Drew finished with a finger pointing at May.

Said girl turned to face him with a blank expression. "I am not amused. Ass."

"Thanks for that," Drew commented with a 'thumbs up'.

Leaf sighed loudly, getting their attention. "Now, if you're done flirting, I'd like to head to my next class now."

"Oh, so you can see Gary. Ooh, la, la, how scandalous," May sang, standing up from her spot sitting by Drew and walked up to her brunette friend, bumping hips with her.

"Yes, that's exactly why I want to go to class. It's not like I actually want to learn something or anything. Hell no."

"Exactly. Good think you understand or I'd have to explain it to you. And how embarrassing would that be?" May said, continuing on with the joke.

"Mortifying."

Drew stood up and walked over to the two girls, messing both of their hair up. "See you guys later." With that, he walked away, May yelling threats at him and Leaf just adjusting her hat.

"Oh, May, calm down. I know it's hard to control your hormones when you're around your love but please, try to keep it together."

May threw her another dry look before noticing the time from the clock above the main entrance.

"We should probably go to class now. Goodbye, Leaf. I love you with my mind, body, and spirit!" May sang before turning around and skipping towards her class.

Okay, she was a little hyper today.

It was then that Leaf noticed she was missing a warm mug in her hand. She'd been having a cup of coffee every day for the last three years or else she literally could not get through her day.

She came up with a conclusion that she didn't like, not one bit, but at the same time it made her hands a little clammier, her heart beat a little louder, and her face feel a little hotter.

Gary had been that much of a distraction and made her forget her own personal drug. It was like crack to her.

So, did that mean Gary was her new crack?

What a strange metaphor.

_~Anonymous Love~_

"You what?" May asked as the three sat at their usual table once again at lunch. It was here where Leaf always filled May in on stuff but honestly, it was probably a bad decision. May always ended up catching everyone's attention by her random outbursts.

"I said, I can't do anything with you on however many Fridays and Sundays I'm busy with in the near future," Leaf said again.

May tucked some hair behind her ear, her habit showing once again. "No, no, I got that part. I mean the part where you just told me that it was because you were going to be with Gary freaking Oak!"

This is where you insert Drew into the picture. He usually sat there all chill and turtle like, listening to the gossipy chatter between the two girls but then stepped in when May got too loud. Like now.

He cupped a hand over her mouth and pulled her close. Yeah, that's right. He didn't need to cuddle with her, but he did anyway. If you're catching the drift coming your way. . . .

Leaf sure did, as she smirked at the two. "He's just Gary though. He's annoying."

"Ahnduhpeecohawset," May said, her voice being extremely muffled from the Drew's hand.

"What?" Leaf questioned but then waved the thought off and continued picking at her weird school lunch. Today, it was some sort of pasta.

"Again, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't talk about my teammate and my best friend in front of me," Drew pointed out.

"Uh, again, get used to the girl talk. You've been with it for how long? You should know how we roll by now," Leaf retorted.

May laughed, finally being released by Drew.

"And which way do we roll?" May asked, a laugh bubbling through her lips though she was trying to keep the laughs in.

"Uh… good question. The cool way?" Leaf said but it came out as more of a question before she started laughing with her friend.

This is why she loved having May and Drew as best friends. Because no matter how low she was feeling, she could always come back to them and forget what was going on by just laughing about something stupid.

"Time for our daily apple challenge?" May asked, already gearing up with her red apple.

"You know it," Leaf smirked back.

"I'll be the judge as I am every day," Drew added, an amused expression on his face. "Ready, set, go!"

The two of them held the apples between their teeth, trying not to laugh at the different expressions they were making at each other and then the expressions Drew was making.

Finally, the apple dropped from May's mouth. "No!" she exclaimed as Leaf laughed while pointing at her.

"Victory for Leaf!"

"Okay, you guys are being extra weird today," Drew chuckled.

"Pish posh," May said.

Leaf nodded and picked up her tray to throw it away. "Anyway, I'm heading to class now. See you later."

_~Anonymous Love~_

The final bell signaled the end of the day as Leaf walked out of her last class to go to her locker. She put all the unwanted books away and grabbed the ones she needed for tonight's assignments before shutting the metal door and walking out the school.

There, she saw Gary standing by a tree waiting for her. Well, this afternoon was going to be interesting.

* * *

_I felt like last chapter was lacking the BFF moments so I added more in because I love their friendship:) Okay, so I got a review asking what things I like since I kind of mentioned it last update. Here's the list of musicians I'm in love with: One Direction, Cher Lloyd (girl crush), Coldplay, Ed Sheeran, The Script, Little Mix, Justin Bieber, Demi Lovato (GIRL CRUSH), Olly Murs, Gotye, and the Fray along with Fun. Other things I like? Well, I spend most of my time on instagram and pinterest so I like stuff like that. Clothes wise? Leaf is inspired by my outfits haha. Jeans, converse, hoodies. The works. Hobbies? Writing, singing, drawing, reading. The works. Haha, well there's some stuff about me. Oh, and I just love music so much. I'm not even kidding, if music didn't exist I wouldn't freaking be here. Not even kidding. _

_Anyway, that was pointless. If you read all of that KUDOS TO YOU. Okay, I'll try to update soon so you can get more Leafy Oak moments. Uh, they're back to being the playful and annoying people so WOO. I don't know what else to say. Just thank you so much. Please keep reviewing. The only reason I'm typing this at eleven o'clock PM the night before a bio test is because I love you that much and I wanted to show you how much I do. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm thinking the 100th reviewer gets to know whatever they want about the story. So, first person you reviews this chapter gets a special surprise:) Okay, I love you all. Sorry about this extremely long author's note that's probably longer than the story itself. SEE YOU ALL LATER. I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT THE ED SHEERAN CONCERT TOO. OKAY. BYE. _

_Random fact about me: I'm depressed but i come on here because it's one of the few things that make me happy:) (Imma put these facts at the end of chappies for you lovelies)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello lovely readers, long time no see, huh? I'm so very sorry it's taken me… FOUR MONTHS to update this story. That's the longest I've _ever _gone without updating. Well, if any of you have PM'd me then you know what's had me AWOL :( Oh, and if I haven't PM'd you back then I'll be replying back really soon! Ah, prepare yourselves for a very long and very __**important**__ author's note at the bottom. Until you get there, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. I've just had the worst writer's block and even though I know where I WANT to go with this story, I just can't write it. I hope I did a good job with this chapter though! Again, so sorry for the long wait.._

* * *

**Welcome to Anonymous Love! Here, you can vent your feelings and ask for advice on your relationships whether it's dealing with something current, ending the romance or beginning it. One more thing though. On this site, don't expect an answer you want to hear. The truth hurts sweetie. Ask away!**

**Q&A with Anonymous Love**

**Q: **The thing is, I have a really big group of friends and I'm really close to all of them, we're like family. Recently, though, this new guy moved to our school and he's befriended all of us. Unfortunately, he likes me now and he won't lay off! We were at a party and he was drunk and tried to kiss me but I pushed him off. Yesterday, he asked me out for the fourth time. Please, take a fucking hint.

~Take a Hint

**A: **The thing is, Take a Hint, if he tries anything again kick him in the baby making department and tell him to back off or else. Honestly, that's the best advice I can give you. Good luck, my friend.

_~Anonymous Love~_

"Hey," Leaf called, walking up to him, adjusting the strap over her shoulder and standing in front of him.

"Hello," he replied back, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"You do realize that if we're doing this, you're going to have to actually study."

Gary began walking ahead of Leaf, her having to jog slightly to catch up. "Why of course we would. What else would we be doing?"

A blush spread on Leaf's cheeks as Gary laughed at her. Leaf only punched him on the shoulder and continued walking along the sidewalk.

"So," Gary said, trying to make things awkward by the smirk on his face.

Leaf ignored him, not letting him have the satisfaction of making her flustered.

Then, being the smartass he was, Gary began whistling a simple tune. "Wow, the weather's really nice today, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh my God," Leaf laughed, "Could you start a conversation any more awkwardly?"

"Is that a challenge?" Gary wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Leaf stopped walking and shook her head. "No, no it is not," she said before walking again.

She heard Gary laugh lightly before falling in step with her once again.

"So, do you remember where my humble home is, you creep?" Leaf joked, not thinking Gary was actually going to do anything about her teasing.

"Of course I do! You can't be this level of creep without remembering simple thing," the brunette teen scoffed before grabbing Leaf's hand in his own. "Come on, I'll lead the way."

With that, he took off, dragging a protesting girl with him.

"Gary!" she protested but ended up laughing, linking their fingers together.

_~Anonymous Love~_

Ten minutes later, the two teenagers stood on Leaf's porch, catching their breath and laughing.

"Gary, I don't think I'm the first to tell you this, but you're a retard," she said, shaking her head.

"You're really just jealous," Gary said, sending a dazzling smile her way.

"Am I?" she questioned, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. "I don't think I can be jealous of a cocky bastard."

"Of course you can. Now, come on, we have studying to do."

Leaf merely rolled her eyes before tugging her key out of her bag and unlocking the door. "Never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"Whatever," he said, shrugging her off.

Once inside, Leaf lead Gary to her room and once inside, she emptied her back and sat cross legged on her bed, watching Gary who seemed to be looking around her room.

"It's not anything cool, you don't need to ogle it," Leaf said with a slight smile, looking around her simple room.

Gary only shrugged before moving to sit by Leaf. "Okay, Ms. Smarty Pants, what's first?"

"Well, for starters, you should probably take out your book, a piece of paper, and a pencil."

"Don't get sarcastic," he warned, shaking a finger in her face.

Leaf gave him a sugary sweet smile and gave him the bird.

"Lovely," he commented, pulling his thick book out of his bag.

Leaf mirrored his actions and opened her book, her eyes scanning the page, smiling when she found the topic they were doing. "Well, let's get started. We'll see if you can keep up with my smarts."

For the next hour and a half, the two were studying like no tomorrow. If Gary said something that was just the slightest off topic, he earned himself a poke with a pen from Leaf. If he complained, he got a hard glare from her. If he asked for a break, he got a slap upside the head. He just couldn't win, and it was then he realized that Leaf was not a force to be reckoned with when she was in "the nerd zone", as Gary now liked to call it.

"Well, I think that should be good enough for today," Leaf sighed, closing the book and pleasantly folding her hands in her lap.

"For today?!" Gary questioned incredulously. "That's the most studying I've done in my whole lifetime."

Leaf merely shrugged her shoulders. "You're going to have to learn to study more if you're getting help from me Mr. Popular."

"Oh shut up," he commented, waving her off. "Anyway, what do we do now?"

"Uh, I'm going to sit here and read my latest romance novel and I'm pretty sure it's your cue to leave now."

The boy sitting across from her gave her a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding me?"

Leaf raised her eyebrows in question. "What, it's what I do every night."

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that all you ever do is study and read? Nothing else? You never go and do anything or hang out with anyone?"

"I mean, I hang out with May and Drew but that's about it," Leaf shrugged, completely oblivious to Gary who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You are hopeless," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I choose to be," Leaf shot back at him, a smirk playing on her lips.

"No, no, this is not okay," Gary said, watching her walk over to a bookshelf she had and pulling out a book that looked like it had never been opened.

"Actually, this book is on _The New York Times, _so I'm pretty sure it's more than okay," Leaf hummed, sitting on her bed once again and opening the book.

"Not what I meant," he said, "but, since you gave me a lesson in studying, I'm going to give you a lesson in being a teenager."

Leaf looked over the rim of the book and narrowed her eyes at the seemingly innocent teenager across from her. "I may look like I don't know anything but trust me, I do, and I'm not going to let you drag me to one of those parties where everyone is drunk and grinding on one another in one room and then in another there's a threesome going on. Then, magically the cops appear, we get arrested, and our parents have to pick us up. Sorry, but that's not happening, asshole."

Gary raised his eyebrows in surprise and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He opened it again, "Well aren't you surprising."

"Did you expect anything less from me?"

Gary nodded and pursed his lips. "I'm still taking you out. Maybe not to a crazy party where beer pong is the main event, but I'll take you somewhere. Any suggestions?" he asked lightly, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back even though there was nothing behind him to support him.

"Do I _look _like the kind of person that wants to go somewhere?" Leaf asked in the same light tone as Gary.

"Okay true, let me rephrase the question then. Where would you go on a weekend where you just really need to get out of the house?"

Leaf thought for a moment. Usually, she'd just go on her roof but that wasn't really an option. In her thinking, Leaf also began thinking about other things. For example, _why _is she even answering the question when she knows once she answers it, she's pretty much agreeing to spending time with Gary? Then again, what _was _so bad about him?

She shifted her gaze to be locked on Gary's eyes. He gave her a crooked smile. Leaf pressed her lips together and exhaled out her nose. He really wasn't such a bad guy except for the occasional move he'd pull on her. Besides, it's not like they were signing some agreement to get married or some shit like that.

Leaf almost slapped herself, realizing that she's spending way too much time thinking about something like this. Most teenagers would have said something without a thought, but not her.

_Of course I'd spend three fucking centuries thinking over something like this_, she thought to herself.

After releasing a sound that sounded close to a dying cat crossed with someone giving birth, Leaf sighed while Gary gave her a strange look.

"Uh," he said, confused at the sound she just made.

"The park. I like parks," Leaf said suddenly, shrugging and smiling meekly.

"Not exactly what a normal teenager would say," Gary started with a weird look but then broke into a smile, "but it's a start."

_~Anonymous Love~_

The two walked down Leaf's stairs, going to her kitchen where she had abandoned her shoes.

"You know, you don't have to walk me home. I'm a big boy," Gary commented as he watched her slip into her Vans.

"I'm not walking you home," Leaf said smartly with an eye roll, "I'm walking around town to look for more things like this." She held up a newspaper with ads for jobs on it. She had a couple circled but one caught Gary's eye.

"Wait, let me see that," he instructed.

Leaf handed it over to him without a second thought, a slight smirk pulling at her lips. "What, you're looking for a job?"

"Not exactly," Gary murmured but then an identical smirk to Leaf's was on his lips. "But, I think I can help you out."

Leaf scrunched her eyebrows together and asked in a very confused voice, "What?"

"Come with me," he said with a smile, keeping the paper in one hand and grabbing Leaf's hand with the other.

She immediately protested, "Gary, what the hell? This is important to me; I _need_ to find a job by the end of this week."

"Just come on, I promise it's good."

"Gary, you don't know the situation I'm in," Leaf muttered quietly, thinking the boy dragging her was going to take her somewhere unproductive.

Said boy stopped and turned around to look her in the eyes. "You think I would do something to purposely hurt you?"

Leaf was silent for a moment, her lips tightly pressed together before. She sighed and gave him a half smile. "Fine, lead the way."

"Thank you."

"Do you have to be holding my hand, though?" she gestured to their clasped hands.

He glanced at her once again, a small smile on his face as he interlocked their fingers, "Yep."

Leaf bit her lip, fighting back the blush threatening to spill over her cheeks as Gary kept pulling her along.

"Okay, well if you're going to drag me along, can you slow down so I can walk instead of being dragged?"

Gary slowed down so Leaf was now walking in step with him, their fingers still tightly linked, mind you.

"How far away is this place you're taking me?" Leaf asked, trying to avoid the fact that Gary was not only holding her hand but they were also walking close enough to the point where their shoulders were constantly touching. They would look like a couple to any bystander. Leaf tried to be disgusted by that thought, but instead she found herself constantly fighting a blush.

_Honestly, just stop fighting it, _she thought to herself, but quickly shook the thought off.

"We're almost there. It's just another block or two, Brainy," Gary said, casually swinging their hands.

"Brainy? How original," Leaf commented dryly.

Gary only shrugged as the two rounded a corner, leading them into another neighborhood – one that was much bigger and wealthier than where Leaf lived.

The houses were tripled the size of Leaf's cozy home and each home also had a lot more property. Big backyards were present along with plenty of trees, flowers, and the occasional bench on someone's porch. The sound of a small waterfall could also be heard as the two passed a house, that one had plenty of outdoor décor. All in all, the area was much brighter and cheerier than Leaf's, well, dingy neighborhood.

"Why are we here? Oak, you're wasting my time," Leaf muttered, puffing her cheeks out and narrowing her eyes.

"I swear I'm not wasting your time. Give me some credit, geez."

Leaf decided to stay silent as the two walked along the sidewalk and turned a couple corners onto new streets lined up with more houses. Finally, Gary turned up a driveway and took a path up to a home that looked wealthier than the rest.

"Seriously, Gary, why are we here?" Leaf asked, genuinely curious as to why the two of them were standing on the porch of such a nice house.

Gary didn't answer; he merely reached for the door handle, opened the door, and walked in.

"What the hell, Gary? You don't just walk into someone's house," Leaf hissed, still standing outside.

"Oh, come on. It doesn't matter if it's _your_ house. Seriously, come in," he said, rolling his eyes.

Immediately, Leaf's face flushed as she pressed her lips together and walked into the entryway, shutting the door behind her.

The inside of the house was a lot nicer than the outside. Or, of what Leaf could see. Freshly polished wood stairs lead to the upper level and a study room was to the right of the entryway. Straight ahead, Leaf could see a nice looking kitchen and a small portion of what seemed to be a living room. Well, this brought Leaf's esteem down considering her house was a rundown motel compared to Gary's mansion.

"Yo, Gramps!" Gary called through the house, walking down the hallway and into the living room. When he noticed Leaf was still standing by the door – somewhat shyly, even – he smiled softly and held a hand out for her. She bit her lip and walked towards him, grabbing his hand and slightly shifting closer to him. Well, this was a change in tempo.

"In here," an older voice said, much quieter than Gary's yell. It seemed it was coming towards the kitchen and not the living room where Gary had been walking before.

"Leaf, you're going to love me," Gary whispered in his ear, walking her in the direction of the kitchen before pausing and smiling cockily. "But of course you already do love me."

"Just shut up."

He only laughed, walking into the new room and heading towards the island in the middle of the kitchen where his grandfather was sitting – of course, Leaf didn't know that bit of information yet. He was busy typing and occasionally shuffling the papers that were sitting next to him.

Meanwhile, Leaf was standing slightly behind Gary, her mouth agape. She knew this man. He was _the _Professor Oak.

_Wait, _Leaf thought, her eyes widening, putting two and two together. _Oak… Professor Oak… Gary… Oak?_

"The hell?" she snapped, punching Gary in the shoulder causing both males to look up in slight surprise. Immediately, Leaf's face flushed and she pressed her lips together.

Of course, Gary found her embarrassment hilarious and began laughing at her, resulting in the two to bicker before Professor Oak interrupted the two with a sly smirk on his face.

"So, Gary, who do we have here?" the older man inquired, folding his hands together in front of him. Oh he was going to have some fun teasing his grandson.

"This here, Gramps, is Leaf Green," Gary answered, stopping the bickering between the two by pulling her close to him. Leaf's face slightly flushed.

"Oh, I see," he mused quietly to himself. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Both of them start sputtering out incoherent answers.

"W-What? Gramps, what are? Why? No, no, she's not!"

"Why would he be my boy… boyfriend? Ugh, n-no, no way!"

Meanwhile, Professor Oak was having a ball, laughing silently and shaking his head.

"I'm only joking," he chuckled.

The two teenagers immediately relaxed and both blushed at the realization both of them had freaked out a little bit too much over the thought of dating.

"Anyways," the professor began once again, "what brings you two here? What's the importance of you bringing her to meet me so suddenly, Gary?"

"Oh right!" Gary said to himself, getting back on track. "Yeah, you know how you've been wanting to hire someone for an internship in the lab? Well, I think I found someone for you."

The grandpa looked a little skeptical about this. "Gary, when I said I was looking for an intern, I meant a college student. Not a junior in high school." He glanced at Leaf who was awkwardly stood with her arms by her sides and her eyes looking out the window. "I'm sure your friend is smart but. . . ."

"No, gramps, you don't understand. Yeah, she's a junior but she's definitely the smartest person I know. Trust me, she could do this easily. Give her a chance, gramps."

Leaf looked up after listening to Gary go on. Honestly, she was surprised he was pushing so hard for her to get an internship she didn't even know about. It made her feel almost, _special _in a way, knowing that someone would care so much.

"Gary, it's okay. I didn't even know you were taking me here. It's fine, really," she said, tearing her gaze from the window to his slightly dejected face. "Besides, Professor Oak is right. This is a college level type of thing."

"But _Leaf_," Gary complained, whining like a child. "You're the smartest person I know."

"You know, flattery won't get you anywhere," Leaf said, examining her cuticles like she couldn't care any less about the given situation. For a second, she even forgot the professor was in the room.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're already completely in love with me. I don't _need _to get anywhere else," he smirked, shifting gears quickly.

"Don't be so confident. It could someday bite you right in the – "

Professor Oak cleared his throat and Leaf just then remembered it wasn't just the two of them. She pressed her lips together and pivoted on her heels so she was facing the professor.

"Yeah, so, I'm sorry for wasting your time. It was your idiot grandson who decided to drag me here anyway. I should probably be going, though. Still have to search for a job," Leaf shrugged, beginning to turn away.

Before Gary could stop her, Professor Oak decided to butt in. "Wait just a second there, young lady."

Curious, Leaf furrowed her eyebrows together and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Come over here and let's discuss what it would be like if I were to hire you for the internship."

Leaf's mouth dropped just a little and her eyebrows rose. "What? You're really considering hiring me?"

The professor shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "Let's talk and then we'll see."

"Okay," the now ebullient brunette said, making her way over to the professor, completely forgetting about Gary.

"What, no thank you?" he smirked as she walked past.

"If I get the internship, then maybe you'll get one," she said in the same tone he used.

Professor Oak stood up when Leaf approached him and then ushered her into the study room Leaf and Gary had passed when they had walked in. When the two of them were inside, Leaf couldn't help but look at everything around her. Honestly, this one room that was sort of an office was bigger than her own bedroom at her house.

"Why don't you take a seat, Leaf?" the professor asked.

"Uh, sure, Professor Oak."

"No, call me Samuel. Professor Oak is way too formal for my grandson's girlfriend.

"Professor – "

He cut her off with a look.

"_Samuel_," Leaf corrected herself with a sheepish smile, "Gary is nothing more than a friend. And, I hope that your decision doesn't have to do with the fact that I'm friends with him."

"All in due time, Leaf," he murmured quietly, Leaf barely catching it. "Don't worry, Gary doesn't affect my decisions too often."

"Yeah," Leaf said quietly, not really knowing what to say.

The two sat there and chatted quietly talking about a couple of different things. About the job, Leaf's grades, what she does in school, and they even talked about Gary a little bit. The whole time, Professor Oak couldn't help but smile. Even though Leaf didn't notice it, he could tell just how much she liked his grandson by the look in her eyes. After all, that was how his former wife had looked at him, and how Gary's mother used to look at his father.

As the two began to close the conversation, Professor Oak – rather Samuel – looked at Leaf a little bit more serious.

"I think you're a good kid, Leaf," he said, leaning back a little bit while crossing his arms.

She blinked in surprise before smiling softly. "Thank you. That means a lot, Professor."

"I'm not just saying that because I want to, though. I think you'll be a good friend for Gary, too."

"What do you mean? He has lots of friends. I mean, at school he's so, you know, popular," Leaf said while shrugging.

The older man smiled slightly. "That's where you're a little wrong. While he has always been a little more well known by his classmates, he's never really made genuine friends. Other than baseball, he hasn't really found his place. I think you're one of his first real friends, so I hope you stay friends."

Leaf wasn't sure what to say. She only nodded slightly, making Professor Oak chuckle. He knew he made her feel a little more awkward.

"I think it's safe to say," he began again, changing topics completely, "that I'd love to have you working in my lab."

"Seriously?" Leaf asked, a huge grin spreading across her face as she stood up and hugged the professor before she could stop herself. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," he laughed, hugging her back.

The two walked out where they saw Gary sitting upside on the couch in the room at the end of the hall.

"Oh hey," he said when he noticed the two walking out of the study after talking for almost an hour. "Took you guys long enough."

"Whatever," Leaf rolled her eyes and then turned to her new boss. "Thanks again, Professor Oak."

"Try again."

Leaf laughed lightly. "Sorry, sorry. Thanks again, _Samuel_. I really should be going now, I have a lot of work to get done at my house."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Samuel said before turning to Gary. "Well, aren't you going to walk her home? Goodness, Gary, I thought I raised you better than that," he joked.

The teenager threw his hands up in defense. "I'm going gramps, I'm going."

The old professor watched as Gary led Leaf out of the house and the two began walking down the street. Leaf turned and waved with a smile before turning back around only to jump as Gary took her hand. The professor laughed lightly as the two swung their hands in the air and Leaf bumped her hip into Gary's.

He really hoped the two would only grow closer and maybe they would even end up together. As he shut the door he concluded he'd have to see what would happen.

_~Anonymous Love~_

* * *

_Okay, please please please read this. This author's note is **VERY IMPORTANT. IMPORTANT. **You've probably been wondering why I haven't been updating lately. You guys want the truth? Okay, I have been suffering from depression and self harm for the past year and a half. Well, the cat's out of the bag now. The past few months have been terrible and extremely hard. Last week I was feeling extremely suicidal and I went as far to getting the pills and writing out a suicide note. Ah, crap, now I'm crying while I'm typing this... Anyway, I didn't do it because I'm still here but I was going to. Then, I was listening to this one song and.. well, it helped clear my head. So, for now I'm here. But, I may be slow on updates for this reason. I'm so very sorry but I'm just so sad and I don't know what to do anymore. I really just want to end my life ;(_

_I love you all, though. Please don't forget to review, it makes me smile :) Hopefully, I'll be back to myself soon. I love you all my pancakes c:_


End file.
